Come From The Future
by NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki
Summary: Keempat anak berusia 7-8 tahun melakukan perjalanan ke masa lalu, mengakui kalau NaruHina, SasuSaku, dan KonoHana adalah orang tua mereka. O-ow... ketiga pasang remaja itu pun hanya bisa menerimanya. yeah, mereka imut sih... hihihi... Chapter 4 Updet. Author Newbie. RnR? Gomen gaje. Hiatus Sementara. Gomen.
1. Chapter 1

oOo Chapter 1 oOo

.

"Apa kalian yakin akan melakukan ini?" Tanya sebuah suara khas anak-anak dengan nada ragu pada ketiga anak lain di depannya. Kalau di perhatikan, nampaknya umur mereka sekitar 7 sampai 8 tahun.

"Mochiron desu!"

"Pasti!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Iya sih, tapi–"

"Sudahlah, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" potong salah satu anak laki-laki yang nampaknya bosan dengan keraguan dari anak pertama.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Revi-chan juga ikut kan?"

"Ya, aku juga penasaran, Yuki-chan. Aku pasti akan menemanimu"

.

Come From The Future

.

"Nii-chan, apa kita hanya akan pergi tanpa membawa apa-apa?" Tanya Yuki pada Nii-channya.

"Tentu saja, baka! Memangnya kau tau kita akan berapa lama di sana, hah?" Bentaknya pada Yuki dengan 'halus' sekali.

"Oi, Fuyu! Kau juga diamlah! Urusanai!" Protes anak laki-laki yang satunya lagi pada Nii-channya Yuki, Fuyu.

"Cih, bukankah kau yang mengusulkan ide ini? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Protes Fuyu balik.

"Heh? Bukankah kau yang seenak bibir cerewetmu itu yang mengatakan akan ikut?"

"Da–"

"STOP!" Ucapan Fuyu pun terpotong dengan satu kata (baca : teriakan) tegas dari Revina. Nampaknya dia tengah menahan kesal sedari tadi.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan pertengkaran kalian yang tidak bermutu itu. Oh ya, kalau masalah itu, tenang saja aku sudah membawa persedian buat kita berempat, Yuki-chan." Ucap Revina sambil mengangkat tas segiempat berukuran 20 x 20 yang entah apa isinya. "Jadi, kalian para laki-laki tidak perlu khawatir." Imbuhnya lagi.

"Yatta."

"Ck, sok kuat/Bodoh." Gumam kedua anak laki-laki itu bersamaan namun pelan.

.

Author : NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki

.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Seru semangat diucapkan oleh bibir kecil Yuki pertanda dia tidak terlalu pusing dengan pertengkaran antara Fuyu, kakaknya dengan Levfi, nama anak laki-laki satunya.

"Yosh!" Seru Revina balik dengan semangat pula.

"Cih, dasar bocah!" Cela Fuyu sambil berdecih.

"Heh, memangnya kau bukan bocah?" Ucap Lefvi Sarkartis dengan seringaian di wajah innocentnya.

"Lefvi no baka! Kau juga bocah! Bahkan lebih bocah dariku!" Ucapnya geram pada Lefvi dengan mata berkilat tajam yang sebenarnya tidak pantas dilihat dari anak seumurannya.

"Are you sure, little boy?" mulai lagi deh pertengkaran antara kedua bocah itu.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi oyaji, CFTF is Mine

.

Dug

Dug

Dua benjolan besar telah bertengger dengan manisnya di kepala Fuyu dan Lefvi. Dan itu ternyata 'hadiah manis' dari Revina yang terdapat tiga kedutan di pelipisnya.

"Sekali lagi kalian bertengkar, aku akan menyuruh Sara-nee, Boru-nii, atau Hima-nee untuk ikut dengan kita. Atau perlu, Paman Naruto saja." Ancam Revina yang tengah mengeluarkan death glare andalannya.

Dan…

"Cih., masa bodoh dengan ancamanmu."

"Kau juga tak akan berani mengadukannya."

… tidak mempan.

.

Rating : T

.

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, n KonoHana

.

"Ayolah, Fuyu-nii, Lefvi-nii, Revi-chan, kita lebih baik bergegas. Nanti keburu sore loh!" Bujuk Yuki dengan suara imutnya yang mampu meluluhkan hati kedua bocah yang beberapa bulan di atasnya dan seorang bocah yang beda 10 menit darinya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" Seru Revina mengulangi kalimat Yuki tadi.

"Yeah!" Balas Fuyu dengan nada… umm… terpaksa semangat?

"Hn."

.

Genre : Friendship, Family, Humor, Sci-fi (maybe)

.

"Say welcome to the past, minna!" ucap Revina semangat layaknya seorang pemimpin dan hanya di balas anggukan semangat dari Yuki dan keheningan dari Fuyu dan Lefvi. Mereka pun berjalan ke depan sebuah portal berwarna-warni yang memutar lambat layaknya akan membuat mereka tertidur.

Keempat bocah itu akhirnya berjalan masuk ke dalam portal itu dan hanya menyisakan keheningan di dalam sebuah laboraturium yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan kimia, juga tumpukan kertas di atas beberapa meja yang ada di sana, juga alat-alat percobaan. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh keempat bocah yang telah pergi entah kemana, bahwa sedari tadi ada tiga orang yang telah mengawasi dari balik pintu laboraturium itu dengan pandangan kosong ke langit-langit. Entah apa yang ketiga remaja itu pikirkan sekarang.

.

Warning : AU, Super OOC, OC, Typo's, Time Travel, Humor garing, , Sister complex, banyak pendeskripsiannya, Alur lambat kadang juga cepat, dan keanehan lainnya juga kekurangan lainnya dari fanfic ini.

A/N : This my Fanfic. Yatta, akhirnya ngerti juga cara masukin ni fic. Dalam cerita ini terdapat empat OC. Entah karakter OC atau karakter Masashi yang saya utamakan dalam fanfic ini. Karakter Hinata di FF ini tidak saya buat terlalu gagap, tetap lembut namun, gagapnya biasa aja. Dan sekali lagi, ini hanya fanfic dan berasal dari imajinasi sang author yang kelewat tinggi *lebay*.Oh ya, karna Author merupakan seorang Fujoshi, maka aka nada beberapa cuplikan YAOI, tp tetap aja ini Fic STRAIGHT. Yokey, dari pada basa basi lagi… mari silahkan para readers membaca fanfiction author. Jangan lupa mengimajinasikan versi para readers.

.

OC In Fanfiction

Namikaze Fuyu

Namikaze Yuki

Uchiha Lefvi

Sarutobi Revina

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

THIS FANFICTION

.

Chapter 1 : Kedatangan Mereka

**Taman Konoha, 7 Juli 2014, 15.15 pm**

Sang surya masih senantiasa menyinari bumi. Meskipun dalam beberapa jam kedepan, ia akan digantikan oleh sang Dewi Malam, namun tak menyurutkan sinarnya demi melihat senyuman yang terpampang di wajah keempat remaja yang tengah berjalan beriringan. Sesekali keempat remaja itu tertawa dan diselingi dengan pertengkaran kecil yang dilakukan oleh kedua pemuda dari keempat remaja itu. Sedangkan, kedua gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan terkadang terkikik geli dengan umpatan serta ejekan dari keduanya.

Indahnya masa muda.

Itulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh ibu-ibu maupun bapak-bapak yang melihat mereka saling bercengkrama bersama. Banyak dari orang-orang yang menganggap mereka adalah dua pasang kekasih yang diikat dalam persahabatan yang erat.

Ya.

Itulah mereka.

Mereka adalah dua pasang kekasih dan saling bersahabat. Selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka. Berbagi cerita indah dan buruk. Membagi semua kenangan pahit dan kenangan indah yang mereka rasakan. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa mereka bersahabat karna materi. Itu karna mereka berasal dari orang-orang terpandang.

Begitulah menurut pandangan orang-orang yang melihat dari luar saja. Hanya segelintir orang yang dapat melihat persahabat mereka tidak didasarkan materi, melainkan tulus dari hati.

"Ne, Hina-chan, malam ini datang ke festival kan?" Tanya gadis bersurai pink lembut layaknya bunga Sakura yang mekar pada musim semi.

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan?" Jawab dan Tanya Hinata, pada gadis bersurai pink yang kebetulan memang bernama Sakura.

"Ne,ne, ayo kita berangkat bersama dan sekalian double date! Sasuke-kun dan Naruto maukan?" Ajaknya padanya dua pemuda yang tengah asik dengan ejek-ejekan 'Teme' dan 'Dobe'. Segera saja, sang gadis musim semi memberikan 'hadiah' berupa pukulan di kedua kapala yang berbeda surai tersebut.

"Dengarkan seseorang yang sedang bicara, Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Bentaknya ganas dengan death glare sempurnya yang ia pelajari dari kepala sekolah KHS sekaligus nenek dari Naruto, Namikaze Tsunade. Dan kedua pemuda itu hanya berjengit ngeri melihatnya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan! " Bujuk Hinata dengan mengelus-eluskan tangannya di punggung Sakura. Amarah Sakura pun mereda dengan elusan tersebut, dia pun menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum manis.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura lagi pada kedua pemuda itu.

"Eh? Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan wajah polos yang benar-benar membuat author mimisan saking imutnya *plaakk* oke, abaikan!

"Masalah Festival sekaligus Double Date nanti malam." Geram Sakura pada Naruto. Tiga detik berlalu dan Naruto pun mengerti maksud dari Sakura.

"Yeah! Ayo kita lakukan Double Date! Kau setuju bukan, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat pada Hinata. Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk kaku dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Sasuke-kun, kau juga se-setuju bu-bukan?" Tanya Sakura sembari melirik malu-malu pada Sasuke. Dan hasilnya? Hanya jawaban 'Hn' yang terdengar. Trademark Uchiha banget.

"Yatta." Gumam Sakura senang.

"Yare yare, gimana kalau kita duduk di bangku itu dulu. Aku lelah nih." Rajuk Naruto pada ketiga sohibnya.

"Hn."

"Ayo, Naruto-kun!"

"Yaya, baka."

Itulah jawaban dari ketiganya. Mereka pun duduk di kursi taman panjang yang muat untuk 6-8 orang. Di bawah rindangnya pohon dengan sinar mentari yang mengintip disela-selanya, mereka merasakan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan sanubari keempat remaja tersebut. Tidak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya hembusan anginlah yang terdengan dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan itu.

KRESEK KRESEK

SRAAKK

BRUG BRUG BRUG BRUG

Dan di dalam keheningan yang menentramkan itu, terjadilah kegaduhan dari keempat bocah yang dengan mulusnya mendarat tepat di atas tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke yang -kebetulan duduk bersebelahan tepat di bawah pohon yang paling besar dari pohon tempat berteduh Hinata dan Sakura- terjengkal ke tanah karna di tubruk oleh empat bocah itu.

"Aduh!"

"Ittaii!"

"Huweee… Nii-chan!"

"Cih, pendaratan macam apa ini?"

Itulah suara yang terdengan dari masing-masing bibir mungil keempat bocah itu. Bagaimana nasib kedua pemuda tampan itu? Hahahaha… mereka nampaknya benar-benar sial. Itulah yang mereka berdua pikirkan. Tidak ada suara kesakitan dari keduanya. Yang ada hanya aura gelap yang menguar dengan pekatnya dari kedua pemuda yang belum dapat bangkit dari posisi nistanya yang disebabkan oleh keempat bocah itu. Untunglah saat ini bagian taman tempat mereka berkumpul benar-benar sepi, jadi tidak akan merasakan hawa yang tak mengenakkan itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kalian lakukan di atas pohon itu, adik-adik?" Suara Hinata pun terdengar dan langsung di tindaki dengan membantu dua bocah yang nangkring di atas tubuh Naruto. Reflek, Sakura pun menurunkan kedua bocah yang masih dengan enaknya duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Daijobou desu ka?" Tanya Hinata lembut pada kedua bocah laki-laki dan perempuan yang identik di depannya. 'Nampaknya mereka kembar.' Inner Hinata begitu melihat kedua bocah itu. Dan kedua bocah itu hanya bisa membelalak melihat Hinata yang -tengah berlutut didepannya- tersenyum lembut di depannya. 'Benar-benar persis dan tidak ada ang berubah dari Kaa-chan di masa depan.' Batin kedua bocah yang ternyata adalah si kembar Fuyuki. 'Si kembar Fuyuki' merupakan julukan untuk si kembar bungsu Namikaze, dari orang-orang yang mengenal mereka.

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua pun reflek memeluk Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata? Dia jadi bingung kenapa tiba-tiba kedua bocah yang ditolongnya tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu saja, seperti rindu akan sesuatu yang berharga. Dan Hinata pun langsung saja membalas pelukan kedua bocah itu dengan sayang, seakan-akan merasakan sebuah ikatan dengan kedua bocah itu. Naruto yang telah bangkit sempurna pun hanya cengo melihat pandangan di depannya saat ini.

Lain Naruto, lain pula Sasuke. Saat ini, Sasuke telah berhasil berdiri tegak -setelah membersihkan debu yang menempel di seragam sekolahnya- menatap dingin pada bocah laki-laki yang tengah dipeluk atau memeluk (?) Sakura dengan sangat erat. Seakan-akan, Sakura akan hilang bila ia lepaskan. Dan bocah satunya? Dia hanya terdiam dan Nampak senyum tipis nan manis yang melengkung indah di bibirnya. Matanya pun terlihat berkaca-kaca melihat pemandangan mengharukan -baginya- di depannya saat ini.

Sakura memeluk Levfi dengan lembut seakan-akan paham dengan ketahutan yang Lefvi rasakan. Dan hanya terdengar kata 'Sudahlah, kau baik-baik saja.' atau 'Tenanglah, jangan menangis!' itulah kata-kata yang Sakura ucapkan untuk Lefvi yang didengar oleh Revina.

Ia pun seketika sweatdrop saat menoleh dan melihat Si kembar Nayuki tengah memeluk Hinata seakan-akan baru bertemu. 'Padahal baru tadi pagi bertemu dengan bibi Hinata, kelihatannya seperti tidak bertemu berbulan-bulan.' Batinnya dengan sebuah keringat yang bertenggel di belakang surai coklat glombang sepunggung miliknya.

"Hn. Mau di peluk?" Tanya Sasuke pada Revina yang sedang asik-asiknya melihat acara peluk-pelukan antar si kembar Nayuki dengan Hinata. Revina pun mengalihkan pandangannya, mendongak dan melihat wajah Sasuke yang bertanya dengan wajah datar bak tembok, langsung saja ia sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Jadi begini paman Sasuke? Benar-benar seperti yang selalu dikatakan paman Naruto.' Innernya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, paman Sasuke." Jawab Revina disertai gelengan pelan dan senyuman lembut turunan dari ibunya.

Mendengan namanya yang mulus meluncur dari bibir kecil Revina, sontak membuat Sasuke terbelalak seperkian detik dan langsung menatap tajam. Dan Revina yang ditatap tajam pun langsung saja mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Lefvi dan melihatanya tengah menatap pertengkaran si kembar Fuyuki -lebih tepatnya si Fuyu yang berdebat dan Yuki mencoba menghentikan Nii-chan-nya- dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang menahan tubuh Naruto. Karna penasaran akan apa yang terjadi, dia pun melenggang ke sana meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam. Namun, tetap mengikuti bocah itu menuju teman-temannya. Menyimpan sebuah pertanyaan yang masih bergelut di otak jeniusnya

.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan dengan percakapan Sasuke dan Revina

Naruto yang sudah sadar dari kecengoannya yang melihat dua bocah memeluk Hinata pun langsung menyingkirkan sepasang tangan mungil dari tubuh sang Gadis Hyuuga.

"Oke, sekarang apa kalian bisa memberikan penjelasan, mengapa kalian berempat berada di atas pohon dan jatuh menimpaku dengan si te- maksudku teman laki-lakiku?" Tanya Naruto to the point dengan nada yang di buat seriang mungkin dan ia ralat saat akan mengucapkan kata 'Teme' di depan kedua bocah itu -kata yang tidak pantas ia ucapkan di depan anak kecil-. Menurutnya, kalau dia bertanya dengan nada yang sama ia berikan pada orang dewasa, pastilah anak-anak ini akan kabur atau mungkin menangis. Padahal itu nada yang diberikan Naruto pada orang yang seenaknya menggoda Hinata.

'Untung nih anak masih bocah. Kalau gede, lihat saja apa yang terjadi.' Inner Naruto sinting. Bisa-bisanya dia cemburu pada bocah, perempuan lagi. Ck… ck… ck… nampaknya Author harus membuatkan ruangan khusus buat Naruto jika dia gila mendadak gara-gara cemburu pada seo-ups, dua orang bocah yang kedua-duanya…

… anak-anak?

Okey, Back to Story

"Um… kami juga tidak tau Tou-chan." Jawab Yuki dengan riang dan senyuman manis dari wajahnya. Sedetik setelah itu, ia pun langsung memeluk Naruto atau… kaki Naruto?

"Eh?" Naruto bingung apa yang dilakukan salah satu bocah ini. Dan juga apa katanya tadi? Tou-chan? Apa ia tak salah dengar? Namun, ia merasakan suatu perasaan lain saat dipeluk oleh Yuki.

"Oii, Yuki, cepat lepaskan! Dia tidak mungkin tahu. Sudahlah, jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil."

Mendengar kalimat itu dengan mulusnya keluar dari mulut Fuyu, sontak membuat Hinata juga Naruto sweatdrop bareng.

'Bukankah dia juga masih kecil?' inner Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Ne, Ojou-chan. Apa maksud Ojou-chan memanggil Nii-san dengan sebutan 'Tou-chan', hmm?" Tanya Naruto lembut setelah berlutut mencoba menyetarakan tingginya dengan Yuki tapi, tetap saja dia masih tinggi beberapa inci. Menatap bocah kecil dengan surai pirang keemasan sepinggang yang bagian bawahnya bercampur surai indigo, digerai dengan indahnya. Bola mata Blue Shappire yang besar. Juga wajah tembem miliknya di sertai tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya. Apa? Tiga garis halus? Seperti wajahnya saja.

"Eh? Ini kan me–"

"Ojou-chan? Hahahah….. kau memang pantas di panggil nona kecil, Yuki-chan. Hahaha…" tawa Fuyu memotong ucapan yang akan dikatakan oleh Yuki. Hinata, Naruto juga Yuki, sontak menatap Fuyu dengan tatapan heran.

Naruto pun sekarang dapat melihat dengan detail penampilan Fuyu. Ternyata mereka memang persis. Sangat mirip andaikan gender mereka sama. Dan selain gender yang membedakan si kembar Fuyuki, surai mereka juga bereda. Jika surai yang Yuki miliki kuning emas bercampur indigo di bagian ujung bawah rambutnya. Maka lain lagi dengan Fuyu, yang berwarna kuning emas namun bagian ujung bawah rambutnya berwarna merah. Warna itu mengingatkan Naruto akan surai merah kebanggaan milik Kushina, Kaa-sannya.

"Eh? Bukannya kamu juga masih kecil?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hey, tubuhku memang kecil, tapi sifatku tidak manja seperti dia." Ucapnya kasar sambil menunjuk Yuki. Sedangkan Yuki? Dia hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat sifat ke-tsunderean si kakak tercinta. Yup, dia tidak akan marah atau pun lainnya sebab, dia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan dari Fuyu yang entah di turunkan oleh siapa.

CTAK CTAK

Dua kedutan dengan manis bertengger di kepala sebuah kepala kuning. Bukan! Itu bukan kepala kuningnya si Yuki, melainkan kepala kuning milik Naruto. Dia Heran dengan sikap Fuyu. Apa bocah itu tidak diajari sikap sopan santun dari orang tuanya? Itulah salah satu pemikiran Naruto.

Andaikan kau tahu Naruto siapa kedua orang tua dari anak itu, mungkin kau akan menenggelamkan dirimu ke lautan dalam (?) oke, abaikan ini.

"Heh, dasar bocah kecil. Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada saudarimu?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringaian tipis.

"Heh, dan apakah dirimu sebegitu 'Baka-nya' dalam mengartikan kata Tou-chan yang diucapkan Yuki-chan?" Balas Fuyu dengan nada sinis juga seringaian yang tengah bertengger dengan manis di wajah imut miliknya itu.

Sedangkan, Sakura yang baru selesai dalam menenangkan Lefvi langsung berdiri dan menggandeng Lefvi menuju pasangan NaruHina juga si kembar Nayuki.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah bingung melihat adu mulut dan seringaian dari Naruto dan Fuyu. Sedangkan Hinata, yang sedari tadi hanya melihat dengan tatapan… takjub (?) langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke suara Sakura berasal.

"Heheh… sebenarnya aku juga bingung, sakura-chan." Jawabnya dengan kekehan kecil saat melihat Naruto mulai naik pitam. Pandangannya pun teralihkan ke Lefvi yang sedari tadi diam dengan wajah datarnya yang tengah melihat pedebatan Naruto dan Fuyu.

'Ayah anak yang aneh.' Inner Lefvi melihat interaksi ayah-anak beda masa itu berdebat. Tidak beda jauh jika ada di masanya.

Hinata pun mengamati tubuh kecil yang digandeng Sakura itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Surai hitam semi blue dark. Kulit putih bersih. Iris onyx yang jika menatap tajam pasti akan seperti Sasuke. Itulah hasil dari pengamatan penampilah Lefvi menurut Hinata.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sakura telah beranjak dari samping Lefvi dan ikut dalam perdebatan Naruto dan Fuyu yang saat ini sudah tidak imbang lagi. Soalnya, Naruto sudah mulai menghentakkan kakiknya, dan menurut Sakura itu pertanda buruk.

Lefvi yang menyadari tatapan dari Hinata pun langsung menatap Hinata balik dan melihat langsung iris amnesty milik Hinata yang menatapnya lembut disertai senyuman lembut yang menurutnya tidak pernah berubah. Lefvi pun menaikkan sedikir sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk senyuman tipis yang dapat dilihat oleh Hinata. Hinata hanya tertegun melihat betapa manisnya bocah dihadapannya jika sedang tersenyum lembut seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, dia masih anak-anak. Jangan pakai kekerasan! Malu pada umurmu." Bentak Sakura pada Naruto yang saat ini masih saja memberontak dari Sakura yang menahan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku Sakura! Jangan halangi aku untuk menghajar anak kecil sok itu! berani-beraninya dia memanggilku 'Dobe'! Sudah cukup si ayam jadi-jadian itu yang mengejekku seperti itu." Geramnya masih memberontak. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Naruto sulit melepaskan tubuhnya dari Sakura, jawabannya Sakura merupakan ketua dari club Dojo, Karate, dan Boxing di KHS. Alhasil, kekuatannya sanggup hanya untuk menahan tubuh Naruto seorang yang notabene-nya seorang Kapten ekskul Sepak Bola di KHS. Ingat! Hanya seorang!

BUAGH

"Jangan seenaknya kau mengejek Sasuke-kun seperti itu, BAKA AHO!" bentak Sakura setelah memberikan jitakan 'lembut' di kepala kuning Naruto.

"Nii-chan, sudahlah jangan mengejek Tou-chan terus, kan kasian Tou-chan. Bibi Sakura juga pasti sudah lelah menahan Tou-chan untuk tidak memukul, Nii-chan." Bujuk Yuki sambil menarik-narik tangan kiri Fuyu. Sakura yang mendengar namanya disebut, tiba-tiba saja menghentikan aksi menahan Naruto. Tapi, belum cukup bagi Naruto untuk bisa melepaskan diri.

'Kenapa dia tahu namaku? Dan kenapa aku di panggil bibi?' inner Sakura bingung. Sama saja seperti Sasuke.

"Ck… aku sebenarnya tidak rela di panggil oleh Saudarimu 'Tou-chan' karna aku bukan ayah kaliah. Aku juga belum menikah, tapi dia lebih baik dari padamu yang mengajak seseorang yang lebih tua untuk bertengkar.

"Eh? Mengajak? Bukankah Tou-chan sendiri yang terpancing?" sindir Fuyu dengan sinisnya.

CTAK CTAK CTAK

Tambahlah tiga kedutan yang menghiasi kepala kuning jabrik milik Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Tou-chan!" amuknya dan berhasil terlepas dari Sakura. Baru saja dua langkah ia berjalan, Sasuke tengah berdiri dihadapannya dan membelakangin Si kembar Fuyuki. Revina pun langsung memukul kepala Fuyu akibat ketidaksopanannya pada Naruto dan dibalas dengan decihan milik Fuyu.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar dengan paman Naruto lagi, Fuyu-chan." Ucap Revina dengan nada yang berbahaya namun diabaikan Nayu.

"Hey! Jangan memanggil namaku dengan '-chan'! Aku bukan anak gadis, maupun anak manja!" protesnya dengan keras dan dihadiahi satu jitakan dari Lefvi yang sedari tadi diam menonton acara LIVE di masa yang baru ia datangi.

"Ne Fuyu-nii, tidak baik bertengkar dengan orang yang lebih tua dari kita." Nasehat Yuki dengan telunjuk yang digoyang-goyangkan di depan wajahnya. Ouh… dirimu imut sekali Yuki-chan…

"Grrhhh…. Apa maksud kalian memanggilku TOU-CHAN!" Geram Naruto dengan tatapan tajam bak elang yang siap memangsa makanannya.

PUK

Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Naruto yang lebih pendek 5 cm darinya. Dan ia pun mengelus pelan kepala pirang itu dengan lembut, bak menjinakkan seekor kucing atau… rubah?

Dan hasilnya…

…Naruto malah keasikan di elus. Tatapan yang tadinya tajam, kini telah berganti sayu. Seakan-akan minta di elus terus. Kyaaaa….. betapa imutnya dirimu Naru-chan~~ XD *plaakkk*

Tik

Tik

Tik

"KYAAA….. YAOIII!"

Teriakan yang membahana itu mengkagetkan semua yang sedang menikmati interaksi antara SasuNaru. Naruto yang dielus pun tersadar dan menyingkirkan tangan sang sahabat. Dan Sasuke yang mengelus pun tetap cuek bebek. Yare yare…

Apa ada yang penasaran pada suara teriakan itu?

Ouh, ternyata makhluk kecil di samping Fuyu-lah yang berteriak tadi. Yup, ialah Yuki. Dia yang berteriak saat melihat implisit adegan Yaoi di depannya. Waooww, ternyata bocah yang belum berumur 8 tahun ini telah mengetahui apa itu Yaoi? Berarti dia sejenis Author, khukhukhu…

"Urusanai, Yuki-chan!" kalimat itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir mungil Lefvi yang sedari tadi diam melihat interaksi antara keempat remaja di hadapannya dengan teman-temannya.

"Jangan menggila di sini, Yuki-chan. Kau memalukkan!" komentar pedas itu meluncur dari bibir Fuyu yang tengah bersidekap dada sambil memalingkan wajahnya menahan malu. Malu? Malu dari apa?

"Ya-Yaoi? Kau seorang fu-fu-fujoshi, Yuki-chan?" Tanya Sakura gagap dengan nada tak percaya. Yuki yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Sakura hanya memberikan tatapan dari-mana-kau-tahu-bibi pada Sakura yang menunjuk Lefvi. Dalam artian tadi-lefvi-memanggilmu-begitu. Entah dari mana Yuki bisa mengerti arti gerakan tangan dan tatapan itu. Hanya Yuki dan Kami-sama lah yang tahu.

"Siapa yang tega memberitahukan hal itu pada anak sekecil ini?" ucap Hinata lirih yang entah memikirkan hal apa hingga kata-kata itu yang keluar.

Hinata dan Sakura pun bertatap-tatapan.

Tatap…

Tatap…

Ta–

"Hentikan Dorama gaje ini! Oh ayolah, apa kalian berempat tidak penasaran dengan keberadaan kami di sini dan dengan sesuka hati memanggil kalian paman, bibi, Tou-chan, maupun Kaa-chan?" Ujar Revina panjang lebar yang ternyata tidak tahan dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang mulai tid- ups, maksudnya makin tidak jelas. Iris obsidiannya pun terlihat sayu.

"Hn. Yang di katakan bocah itu benar. Lebih baik, sekarang kita cari tempat untuk membicarakan hal ini. Jujur, aku juga penasaran."

Terdengarnya kalimat itu seketika membuat Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata cengo. Mengapa tidak? Itu merupakan kalimat terpanjang yang Sasuke ucapkan hari ini. Sedangkan, Revina yang dipanggil bocah hanya merengut kesal. Sesekali mengumpat bentuk rambut model pantat ayam milik Sasuke.

"Yang dikatakan Sasuke-kun ada benarnya. Lagi pula, ini juga sudah sore." Imbuh Hinata sambil melihat keadaan langit yang mulai berwarna oranye.

"Eh? Bukankah kita juga harus bersiap-siap ke festival!" Seru Sakura panik dan terjadilah percakapan anatara keempat orang itu. dan tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata keheningan meliputi keem- maksudnya ketiga anak yang sedang memproses kata 'Sore'.

Tik

Tik

Tik

"EH? SUDAH SORE!" Teriak tiga bocah itu minus Yuki yang hanya terbong-bengong melihat Lefvi juga berteriak OOC seperti itu.

"Waa… Lefvi-nii OOC!" teriak Yuki girang dan di sambut dengan ke-sweatdrop-an tujuh kepala di sekitarnya.

"Paman Naruto, bibi Hinata, lebih baik sekarang kita kerumah paman atau bibi saja untuk membicarakan ini." ajak Revina dengan wajah yang agak… panik.

"Ya, kau benar Revi-chan. Tapi, kenapa tidak di rumah Tou-chan atau Kaa-chanku saja?" imbuh Lefvi dengan nada tidak mau kalah.

"Eh? Lebih baik jika di rumah paman Naruto atau bibi Hinata bukan?"

"Rumah Tou-chan atau Kaa-chanku saja."

"Tid–"

"Hentikan! Sudahlah Revi-chan, biarkan saja kita ke rumahnya bibi Sakura atau paman Sasuke. Kau tidak lupakan maksud kita datang ke masa lalu?" Ucap dan Tanya Fuyu yang sudah jengkel jika Levfi dan Revina bertengkar. Revina pun tersadar -akan apa yang ia lakukan tadi- dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Go-gomen ne, Lefvi-kun. Baiklah, kita ke rumah Paman Sasuke atau bibi Sakura saja. Gomen ne, hon–"

"Hn. Anggap saja itu karna kepanikan kita." Dan Revina pun hanya mengagguk kecil.

"Ne, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, lagi pula menurut jam besar yang ada di pusat taman, sekarang masih jam 16.28." ucap Yuki menenangkan kedua sahabatnya dan Nii-channya yang tengah dilanda panik sesaat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kenapa tadi kalian panik begitu?"

"Jelaskan apa maksud kalimat bocah itu…" ucap Sasuke memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sembari menunjuk Fuyu. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya memalingkan wajah.

"… dengan mengatakan 'Kau tidak lupakan maksud kita datang ke masa lalu?'."

"Umm.. si te- maksudnya, Sasuke benar. Bisa kalian jelaskan?"

Tanya keempat pemuda-pemudi itu dengan penasaran. Nampaknya mereka juga baru tersadar. Ya… Itu juga di karenakan banyaknya perdebatan tak penting yang mereka lakukan. Dan keempat bocah yang ditanya hanya saling bertatap-tatapan bahkan tatapan yang Lefvi berikan tidak sedatar tadi. Setelah puas bertatap-tatapan dan menghasilkan keputusan, -yang entah kapan mereka diskusikan- mereka mengangguk mantap.

"Apa kalian tidak paham dengan kalimat yang kuucapkan, heh?"

"Bukankah kalian sudah SMA?"

Sindir Fuyu dan Lefvi dengan seriangaian yang terlihat jelas. Yuki dan Revina hanya tersenyum lembut pada keempat remaja itu.

Keempat remaja itu terdiam. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan dari maksud kalimat itu. Sebenarnya mereka sudah bisa menebak satu jawaban yang paling tepat, namun mereka enyahkan karena tidak mungkin itu bisa terjadi. Dan setelah dipikirkan lagi, hanya itu jawaban yang pasti. Mereka pun membelalakkan matanya. Fuyu dan Lefvi yang melihat hal itu melebarkan seringaiannya.

'Jangan katakan kalau mereka dari…

"Ya, kami dari masa depan."

… masa depan'

Tebakan yang sedikit terlambat dari pemikiran mereka dengan ucapan Nayu. Dan itu benar-benar sangat mengejetkan mereka. Bahkan, Sasuke yang memang sudah merasa ganjil sedari tadi tetap saja membelalakkan matanya.

"Tepatnya…

…

…

… 21 tahun dari sekarang."

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

Huwaaaaa….. chapter satu sudah selesai dengan word 4000 lebih… Lumayanlah, tapi tidak masalah… hehehe…

Fuyu : Cih, apa-apaan itu. fic apaan ini?

Yuki : Nii-chan, jangan gitu, kan Nayu-san sudah membuatkan karakter kita di dalam fic ini.

Tuh.. bener tuh yang di katakan Yuki-chan…

Lefvi : hum… aku kok kayaknya aneh ya? Kan aku tidak sedatar itu. -_-'

Kau kan memang aneh lefvi

Revina : ehhh…? Apa-apaan sifatku di fic gaje ini? kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan death glare? Author sableng…

Huwaaa…. Ini kan hanya fic Revi-chan… gomen neee….

Lefvi : lumayan…

Eh? Lumayan bagus?

Lefvi : Lumayan aneh…

T_T huweee… kenapa karakter OC ku nda ada yang pengertian…

Yuki : Eh? Yuki kan perhatian Nayu-san.. (mata berkaca-kaca menahan nangis)

Fuyu : cih dasar cengeng. Author strees, sampai kau bikin nangis adikku, akan ku cincang kau. (Sister Complex mode : On)

Naruto : sudahlah anak-anak… jangan begitu.

Sasuke : aku di buat OOC, dengan meladeni bocah aneh itu kelai.

Fuyu : Apa kau bilang? (Teriak)

Hinata : Fuyu-kun, tenanglah! Sini sama Kaa-san. (manggil Fuyu)

Lefvi : (melihat Fuyu di pangku Hinata dan menoleh ke Sakura) Kaaa-saaaannnn~~~…! (Teriak gaje sambil nangis Bombay)

Yare yare, sepertinya gak bakal selesai kalau seperti ini.. -_-a

Baiklah, jangan lupa Review minna… ^_^v


	2. Chapter 2

yattaa... syukurlah bisa updet... jujur saja, chapter ini sudah lama kelarnya, cuman... karna sya tidak tahu bagaimana mempublis chapter baru, beginilah... lama banget... terima kasih ya.. yang telah memfollow, memfavorit cerita saya... hehehe... dari pada kelamaan... silahkan baca...

oOo Chapter 2 oOo

.

Bzztt Bzztt Bzztt

Terdengar suara aliran listrik yang saling diadukan. Dan jika di dengan dengan cermat. Nampaknya suara itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan dengan dua pintu yang cukup di masuki dua orang sekaligus. Dan setelah masuk ke dalamnya, dapat kita lihat pemandangan sebuah laboraturium yang tidak terlalu rapi, juga tidak terlalu berantakan. Ya, itu karna hanya benda yang sering di pakailah yang berserakan di atas sebuah meja besi dengan ukura meter. Lumayan besar.

"Hah~, ini benar-benar sulit, ttebayo."

Suara baritone seorang pria terdengar. Umm, ternyata ada seseorang di dalam ruangan ini. (readers : yalah, mana mungkin ada suara kalau tidak ada orangnya). Pria itu, nampaknya sedang berkutat di depan sebuah benda yang sulit untuk dikatakan seperti apa bentuknya. Entahlah, author benar-benar bingung bagaimana menjelaskan benda yang bentuknya kurang lebih sebesar bola kasti.

.

Come From The Future

.

CKLEK

"Naru-kun, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Hentikan pekerjaan hari ini, Naru-kun." Ucapan tersebut melantun indah namun lirih dari sebuah bibir tipis milik wanita indigo yang baru saja membuka ruangan tempat pria yang ia panggil Naru-kun. Tepatnya, Naruto. Namikaze Naruto.

"Aku akan istirahat sebentar lagi, Hina-chan." Jelas Naruto yang entah sejak kapan telah di depan wanita indigo itu.

"Naru-kun, kumohon, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

.

Author : NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki

.

"Apa paman Naruto sadar atas apa yang paman lakukan sekarang ini?" Tanya sebuah suara khas gadis remaja.

"Sara-chan." Ucap wanita indigo itu terkejut melihat gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan dengan kacamata berframe merah bersandar di sisi pintu yang tertutup.

"Konichiwa, bibi Hinata." Sapa gadis yang dikenal Sarada, dengan ramah.

"Tentu saja paman sadar, Sarada. Tenang saja, paman akan berusaha. Jangan kau ragukan kemampuan seorang professor ternama." jawab Naruto dengan nada bangga dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Sarada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin dan…

…sedih?

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri! Jika paman tumbang, jangan harap kami mengizinkan untuk yang kedua kalinya." Ucap Sarada tegas dengan sorot mata serius namun menyimpan kekhawatiran yang besar.

"Yokey, ttebayo."

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi oyaji, CFTF is Mine

.

"Naruto-kun, sudahlah! Lebih baik Naru-kun me-melanjutkannya besok saja. Hari sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang! Sara-chan juga, ayo ke rumah bibi! Nanti Itachi-nii dan Konan-chan juga ke rumah." Ucap Hinata dengan lembutnya. Sarada yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum riang dengan anggukan sebagai pengganti jawaban 'ya'. Dan Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku menunggumu di rumah, Anata. Oh ya, bisakah kau mengecek keadaan mereka berempat?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, tunggulah 20 menit lagi, aku akan pulang."

.

Rating : T

.

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, n KonoHana

.

"Yosh, lebih baik aku mengecek keadaan mereka." Gumam Naruto setelah melakukan perenggangan pada tangan, kaki dan jari-jarinya juga lehernya yang agak tegang. Setelah itu, ia pun berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan menekan tombol berwarna oranye.

ZEB

Muncullah layar hologram tepat di hadapannya dan keyboard yang keluar dari dalam meja. (mejanya terbelah dan keyboarnya keluar) Naruto pun mengetikkan beberapa huruf dan angka yang menjadikan sebuah kalimat. Seperti nama suatu lokasi dan tanggal, kemudian menekan tombol enter pada keyboard itu.

.

Genre : Friendship, Family, Sci-fi (maybe)

.

Setelah menunggu proses pencarian, tidak sampai satu menit nampaklah sebuah gambar pada layar hologram di hadapanya, yang memperlihatkan keadaan bagian taman yang jarang di datangi oleh orang-orang, sekarang tengah ramai dengan keempat remaja juga keempat bocah yang tengah berdebat. Naruto tertawa melihat bagaimana perdebatan itu terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja mengalirlah cairan hangat dari blue shappire yang menawan itu.

"Hahaha… hiks.. hiks.. ter-ternyata bocah-bocah itu su-sudah.. hahah… ber-bertemu deng- hiks.. dengan mereka."

Naruto bergumam sambil tertawa dan terharu di saat yang bersamaan. Dia pun kembali menekan tombol Oranye. Setelah menekan tombol tersebut, layar hologram pun menghilang dan keyboard telah kembali ke dalam meja dengan sendirinya. Ia melepas jas putih panjangnya, lalu keluar dari laboraturium. Laboraturium itu pun hening seketika. Hanya kegelapan yang tersisa saat sosok kuning itu keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

Warning : AU, Super OOC, OC, Typo's, Time Travel, Humor garing, , Sister complex, banyak pendeskripsiannya, Alur lambat kadang juga cepat, dan keanehan lainnya juga kekurangan lainnya dari fanfic ini.

.

Author Note : Banyak pendeskripsian yang terperinci -maupun yang tidak-, jadi author harap, jika tidak menyukai deskripsi berlebihan harap di skip saja. Oh ya, karna Author merupakan seorang Fujoshi, maka aka nada beberapa cuplikan YAOI, tp tetap aja ini Fic STRAIGHT. Jangan lupa mengimajinasikan versi para readers. Terdapat empat OC di dalamnya. Entah karakter OC atau karakter Masashi yang saya utamakan dalam fanfic ini. Karakter Hinata di FF ini tidak saya buat terlalu gagap, tetap lembut namun, gagapnya biasa aja. Dan sekali lagi, ini hanya fanfic dan berasal dari imajinasi sang author yang kelewat tinggi *lebay*. Penempatan jadwal libur sekolah di fanfic ini sesuai keinginan author, jadi tidak sesuai dengan yang ada di Jepang, meskipun ada persamaan sedikit. Intinya, SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR. Yokey, dari pada basa basi lagi… mari silahkan para readers membaca fanfiction author.

.

OC In Fanfiction

Namikaze Fuyu

Namikaze Yuki

Uchiha Lefvi

Sarutobi Revina

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

THIS FANFICTION

.

Chapter 2 : Kejahilan dan ke-OOC-an

**Kediaman Uchiha, 7 Juli 2014, 20.05 pm**

Sang Ratu malam pun mulai memperlihatkan wujudnya. Menerangi langit gelap yang bertabur permata-permata kecil dengan indahnya. Menerangi sebahagian permukaan bumi dengan sinar kemilaunya. Malam yang indah juga cerah. Tak luput dari cahayanya, sebuah kediaman yang tidak bisa di bilang sederhana saking megahnya. Menerangi setiap lekuk sudut yang terjangkau cahaya sang rembulan.

Di sebuah kediaman yang cukup megah terlihat di salah satu ruangan, sepuluh orang -empat orang remaja, dua orang remaja tanggung, empat orang anak kecil- tengah duduk dengan tenangnya yah, meskipun tidak setenang air yang mengalir (?).

Hening.

Masih suasana hening yang mendominasi. Nampaknya dari ke-sepuluh-nya belum ada yang mau bicara, meskipun terlihat dari salah satu gadis kecil -dengan surai kuning emas keindigoan panjangnya- ingin membuka suaranya.

"Jadi, yang kalian jelaskan tadi benar adanya?"

Akhirnya seseorang pun membuka suara, meskipun hanya bertanya. Bukan. Bukan gadis kecil yang disebutkan tadi. Melainkan, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah jabrik yang nampak tenang. Dan kesembilan lainnya pun memandangi sang pemuda yang tak lain, Naruto.

Keempat anak itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan. Dan Naruto yang melihat itu pun mengembangkan senyuman mentarinya.

"Yup, kalian memang tidak berbohong. Iyakan, teme?"

"Hn."

"Ck, untuk apa juga kami berbohong. Tidak ada untungnya, bukan?" suara cempreng khas anak-anak dengan nada sinis keluar dari bibir bocah laki-laki bersurai kuning layaknya Naruto, namun diujungnya berwarna kemerahan.

"Hn. Kami tau itu."

"Jadi, kau beneran anakku dan dia dari masa depan?" Tanya pemuda yang lebih muda dari Naruto dengan surai coklatnya yang berantakan sambil menunjuk gadis sebayanya -disampingnya- dengan wajah merona. Gadis di sampingnya pun tak kalah merona.

"Mochiron desu, Kaa-san, Tou-san!" Jawab gadis kecil dengan surai coklat sepunggung dengan senyum yang terkembang melihat orang tuanya di masa lalu merona seperti itu. 'Mereka lucu banget kalau seperti itu.' innernya sambil terkikik.

"Uhm… so desuka. Jadi, kalian datang ke masa lalu untuk mempertemukanku dan Sasuke-kun dengan Lefvi-kun?" Tanya gadis bersurai soft pink pendek dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat di baca.

"Ha'i, bibi Sakura benar."

"Jadi, kalian berdua juga…" Ucap Hinata terputus sambil menunjuk si kembar Fuyuki dengan wajah memerah yang sesekali pula melirik kearah Naruto.

"Yup, itu benar, Kaa-chan. Yuki dan Fuyu-nii, anak bungsu Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan di masa depan!" Ucap Yuki dengan semangatnya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kiri Fuyu yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengarnya pun memerah. Bahkan melebihi merahnya tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru saja mendengar kenyataan pahit tentang mereka berdua pun hanya dapat tersenyum lembut yang diberikan untuk Lefvi.

"Eh? Jadi, beneran nih, anak Hinata-nee dan Naru-nii ada empat?" tanya gadis yang sebaya dengan pemuda tadi, yang tak lain adalah Hyuuga Hanabi, adik dari Hinata.

BRUUSSSHHHH

Makin merahlah wajah Hinata dan dapat di pastikan bahwa sebentar lagi akan…

BRUG

…pingsan?

"HINATA-CHAN/HINATA-NEE!" Pekik Sakura dan Hanabi bersamaan dan disambut oleh gelak tawa si kembar Fuyuki. Sedangkan, Revina hanya terkikik geli melihat bibi kesayangannya pingsan dengan wajah merekah. Lefvi? Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal itu. Dan kehebohan pun terjadi karena Hinata pingsan.

SRIIINGGG

Tanpa sengaja, iris blue shapphire milik Yuki mendapatkan pandangan mangsa kejahilannya yang sedang dalam puncaknya setelah melihat Hinata pingsan (?)

"Ah! Paman Sasuke, moccachino-nya enak sekali. Apa paman masih punya stock-nya? Yuki suka sekali dengan moccachino import dari Italia ini."

DOEENGGG

Semua yang di dalam ruangan itu pun cengo seketika. Tak terkecuali seorang pun termasuk Sasuke dan Lefvi. Bahkan Fuyu pun merasa menyesal mempunyai kembaran yang stress seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak? Yang tersaji di depan mereka berempat hanya susu coklat dan Brownies. Kenapa Yuki mengatakan seakan-akan ia meminum moccachino? Dari Italia pula? Lefvi pun berfikiran seperti Fuyu. Revina hanya bisa menganga melihat kelakuan Yuki.

Sasuke yang mendengar Yuki menyebutkan minuman favorit anikinya pun juga cengo. 'Kenapa anak si dobe ini mengatakan seakan-akan ia meminum moccachino dari Italia? Itu kan minuman favoritnya Aniki?' innernya yang tak jauh berbeda dari apa yang dipikirkan oleh Fuyu dan Lefvi.

"Waaahhh….. Tiramisu Cakenya juga enak banget!" Seru Yuki lagi sembari menggigit dengan secara perlahan brownies yang tersedia untuknya. NaruHina, SasuSaku, KonoHana, pun benar-benar di buat kebingungan. Lefvi, Fuyu, dan Revina pun menatap Yuki Horor.

'Apa anak ini ngelindur atau kerasukan hantu?' inner semuanya sinting.

"Nyam… Tiramisu cake.. nyam… memang yang terenak.. nyamm…" racaunya lagi sembari memakan brownies potongan ketiga. Dan semua yang melihatnya menepuk jidatnya juga sweatdrop akut.

'Tidak! Tidak mungkin Yuki jadi gila sekarang!' inner Fuyu, Lefvi dan Revina bersamaan dengan pandangan yang lebih Horror. Sedangkan, para pemuda-pemudi yang melihat aksi kegilaan Yuki pun masih ber-sweatdrop-ria. Bahkan Hinata yang telah sadar dari pingsannya pun pingsan kembali karena, melihat kegilaan anaknya dari masa depan. Yare-yare… kau telah membuat sembilan orang di dalam ruangan itu terpana (?) melihat aksimu, Yuki-chan…

"Paman Sasuke, Tiramisu cakenya sudah habis. Bolehkah Yuki mengambilnya di kulkas khusus yang berada di dapur?"

"A–"

BRAAAKKKK

"JANGAN BERANI KAU MEMAKAN TIRAMISU CAKE MILIKKU LAGI DAN JANGAN BERHARAP AKAN MEMINUM MOCCACHINO IMPORT DARI ITALIA DI SINI, BOCAH!"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab atau bertanya tentang apa yang dilakukan Yuki, terjadi penggebrakkan serta teriakan yang tak biasanya dilakukan oleh seorang pria muda kalem nan berkharisma tinggi. Uchiha Itachi. Kakak dari Sasuke. Dan saat itu pun, Sasuke akan berfikir berkali-kali sebelum mengambil Tiramisu cake sang kakak diam-diam dari lemari es pribadi sang kakak. Kalau Moccachino-nya sih, ia bisa beli sendiri. Wahh… ternyata Sasuke malingin kakak sendiri ya. *dichidori*.

WHOOOSSSSS

Setelah teriakan itu pun hanya terdengar suara angim berhembus. Menerbangkan sebuah kertas yang entah datang dari mana dan pergi entah ke mana (?)

1 detik

.

Hening

…

2 detik

.

"Pfftttt…"

"Hmmppptt…"

…

3 detik

.

"Bwahahahahhahahaha…."

"Khahhahahha…."

Terdengarlah teriakan membahana badai dari bibir mungil keempat bocah itu. Hingga membuat ayam tetangga sebelah sekarat karnanya (?).

Pemuda-pemudi pun kembali cengo dengan suara tawa para bocah itu. Mereka heran, kenapa bocah-bocah ini tertawa sngat nyaring seperti itu? Hinata sampai sadar karnanya. Setelah mereka menoleh ke Itachi…

"BWAAHAHAHAHAH…."

Tak kalah nyaring dari keempat bocah itu, Naruto, Sakura dan Konohamaru pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelah melihat Itachi. Ada apa gerangan? Ouh, ternyata baru kali ini mereka melihat Itachi dengan wajah bodohnya yang sangat-sangat bodoh dengan penampilan yang kacak adul. Rambut berantakan bahkan ikatannya pun nyaris lepas, baju kusut seperti tidak di setrika sebelum dipakai, keringat dingin yang terus keluar, juga air mata yang nyaris meluncur dengan indahnya dari iris Onyx itu, dan rona merah di kedua pipi sang Uchiha sulung.

Ouh, memang tidak ada yang lucu bagi Author, hanya saja ini hal memalukkan yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Sang CEO Sharingan Corp., anak perusahaan dari Uchiha Corp.

Hinata? Wajahnya memerah karena merasa aneh melihat Itachi seperti itu (readers : apa hubungannya?). Hanabi dan Sasuke? Hanya bertampang seperti biasanya. Tapi, khusus Sasuke, dia sangat-sangat ingin menguliti aniki-nya yang sangat tidak berperike-uchiha-an sama sekali.

Itachi yang setelah melihat keadaan di ruangan itu, tidak menemukan sama sekali sisa-sisa Tiramisu Cake maupun Moccachino Import langsung dari Italia pun terdiam. Ia pun mengenduskan hidungnya untuk mencium aroma Cake Favenya ataupun Moccachino Favenya. Namun, sama sekali tidak mencium aroma yang menggiurkan -menurutnya- itu

Yare-yare~~

.

.

Itachi POV

Apa benar yang baru saja ku dengar itu? Keempat anak itu dari masa depan? Berarti, aku mempunyai keponakan? Dua keponakan? Huwaaa… bahagianya diriku di masa depan. Aku penasaran seperti apa wajah keponakan laki-lakiku yang di dalam sana juga keponakan perempuanku yang di masa depan? Inginnya masuk, tapi aku malas.

Tapi, mengingat ucapan mereka yang terdengar olehku mengenai my Otoutou juga Sakura-chan, rasanya hanya bahagia sementara. Rasanya sedih! (Author : Alay loe, Chi!)

Oh ya, aku Uchiha Itachi. Kakak dari my beloved Otoutou-kun. Yah, sudah sejak awal -saat mereka datang- aku berdiri di depan pintu ganda yang terbuka sedikit hingga aku dapat mendengar suara yang berasal dari dalam sana. Mendengar suatu berita yang mengejutkanku. Ini benar-benar hebat! Andaikan Tou-san dan paman Minato berada di sini, pastinya mereka akan sangat senang mendengar hal yang mereka impikan sejak dulu yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Ah! Paman Sasuke, moccachino-nya enak sekali. Apa paman masih punya stock-nya? Yuki suka sekali dengan moccachino import dari Italia ini."

Aku mendengar suara cempreng yang kuketahui milik Yuki, salah satu anak bungsu kembar Naruto dan Hinata.

Apa dia bilang? Moccachino? Import dari Italia? Oh, pasti milik Otoutou. Mana mungkin dia mau memberikan milikku. Hahahah…. Lagi pula, kenapa mereka membiarakan anak sekecil itu meminum minuman berkafein?

"Waaahhh….. Tiramisu Cakenya juga enak banget!"

"Nyam… Tiramisu cake.. nyam… memang yang terenak.. nyamm…"

WHAT THE HEAVEN?

Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa bisa ada Tiramisu Cake di dalam sana? Bukankah Otoutou tidak menyukai cake? Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Hanabi, dan Konohamaru pun sama sekali tidak menyukai Tiramisu Cake. Kok bisa tersaji di dalam? Lagi pula, hanya aku yang memilikinya?

Arrghhhh… aku sampai menjambak rambutku sendiri dengan pikiran yang terbesit. Ku acak-acak surai raven panjang kebanggaanku. Ayolah otak jenius! Berfikir! Berfikir! Ja-jangan katakan… ka-kalau… itu… Ti-tiramisu Cake-ku?

MY TIRAMISU CAKE~~?!

"Paman Sasuke, Tiramisu cakenya sudah habis. Bolehkah Yuki mengambilnya di kulkas khusus yang berada di dapur?"

CUKUP!

Aku tidak tahan lagi!

BRAAAKKKK

"JANGAN BERANI KAU MEMAKAN TIRAMISU CAKE MILIKKU LAGI DAN JANGAN BERHARAP AKAN MEMINUM MOCCACHINO IMPORT DARI ITALIA DI SINI, BOCAH!"

Teriakku setelah menggerebak kedua daun pintu hingga menimbulkan retakan pada dinding. Dan aku tidak memperdulikan itu. Aku pun menatap semua yang berada di ruangan itu. Aku yakin penampilanku sudah seperti orang edan yang sangat–tidak–Uchiha–sekali. Ku teliti apa saja yang tersedia di meja.

"Bwahahahahhahahaha…."

"Khahhahahha…."

Dan tawa super membahana pun terdengar dari keempat bibir mungil itu. Arrgghhh… betapa malunya aku sekarang. Aku pun dapat melihat bocal laki-laki dengan surai raven pendek lurus tertawa biasa sambil memegang perutnya. Aku yakin kalau dia adalah Lefvi, keponakanku. Dua bocah berambut kuning dengan gradasi yang aneh menurutku, dan sepertinya itu si kembar, anak Naruto dan Hinata. Dan gadis kecil bersurai coklat itu, pasti anak dari Konohamaru dan Hanabi.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Konohamaru pun menoleh kearahku. Aku hanya bisa terbengong melihat wajah mereka yang terkejut dan…

"BWAAHAHAHAHAH…."

… pecahlah tawaan mereka.

GOD! Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang UCHIHA.

Ku alihkan dengan cepat pandanganku kearah meja yang di penuhi dengan cemilan tanpa memperdulikan tawa yang cukup memekakkan telinga itu. Setelah ku perhatikan, tidak ada Tiramisu Cake yang tersedia juga Moccachino Import dari Italia. Kenapa aku tahu? Karna dari aromanya saja tidak tercium sama sekali.

'Cih, aku dikerjai oleh bocah. Tapi, dia tahu tempat Tiramisu Cake-ku berada. Bisa gawat kalau ternyata dia benar-benar suka dengan Cake Favoritku. Gawat!' innerku. Aku terdiam. Inginnya ke Dapur. Tapi, setelah di fikirkan lagi, kenapa ke dapur kalau kulkas khusus milikku saja menggunakan kode? Cih, bocah itu memang dari masa depan hingga mengetahui hal ini.

AKU SI UCHIHA PALING TAMPAN DI JAHILI ?!

'Jangan katakan, kalau mereka sering mengerjaiku seperti ini di masa depan?' innerku. Gezzz… Apa-apaan ini? akan kutarik kata bahagia -atau mungkin setengah bahagia- itu. Tapi, aku belum tahu pasti seperti apa masa depan kelak. Cih, pikiranku jadi rumit begini.

Tap

Tap

Aku berjalan kearah gadis kecil yang mengerjaiku sampai separah ini. (Author : memangnya ini parah ya -_-a). Perlahan dan perlahan. Kutatap tajam pula iris bak batu shappire yang persis dengan iris kepunyaan Naruto. Aku pikir akan mendapatkan tatapan ketakutan atau parahnya ia akan menangis, namun ini di luar dugaanku. Gila! Dia tersenyum. Sekali lagi, TERSENYUM. Tapi aku tetap menatapnya tajam bak mangsa yang sangat lezat. Entah kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, hanya karena cake fave-ku jadi korbannya.

Set

Fuyu, si kakak kembarnya langsung turun dari sofa dan berdiri di depan Yuki. Seakan-akan tengah melindungi seorang putri kerajaan yang akan di bunuh oleh seorang penjahat. Eh? Berarti aku penjahatnya dong? Arrgghhh… kenapa aku jadi mendramatisir begini? Oh Kami-sama, apa salahku sehingga bertemu bocah yang membuatku sampai frustasi seperti ini?

Ku enyahkan pikiran edanku dan kembali menatap gadis kecil incaranku. Kulihat ia berdiri di atas sofa dan memanjat ke atas sandaran sofa. Apakah ia akan bunuh diri? Ah, tidak mungkin. Sofa itu saja tingginya kurang dari dua meter tidak mungkin ia akan mati, bukan?

"Yuki-chan, turun! Ngapain manjat-manjat? Ini rumah paman Sasuke loh. Nanti kau akan disembelihnya!"

Apa lagi ini? Kenapa pula Revina mengatakan hal seperti itu? Disembelih? Oh ayolah, sungguh sangat edan sekali otoutou-ku sampai ingin menyembelih gadis kecil hanya karena memanjat sofa di kediaman Uchiha.

Kulihat ekspresi otoutouku yang mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan Revina. Waow~! Nampaknya ia menahan amarah. Khekhekhe… tentu saja, ngapain juga dia menyembelih anaknya Naruto, yang ada di gorok duluan dia sama Naruto. Eh?! Kok pikiranku rancu gini sih?!

Tuing

Eh? Kok ada suara loncatan ya? Ku fokuskan lagi pandanganku ke sofa. HIEE? Yuki hilang?

"PAMAN ITACHIII~~~"

Huwaaa…. Ternyata dia loncat. DIA LONCAT!

"Yuukiii-chaannn~~~!"

Hup

Hah~, untungnya aku mendapatkannya. Yatta ne.

Itachi POV End

.

.

"PAMAN ITACHIII~~~!"

"Yuukiii-chaannn~~~!"

Hup!

"Yatta…" desah lega mereka yang melihat adegan loncatan super dari Yuki. Jelas saja super, jika kau berdiri di sandaran sofa trus loncat ke tempat duduknya pasti terjadi loncatan super dari daya pegas yang dihasilkan dan dirimu akan terbang tinggi ke langit ke tujuh *lebay*. Itu sih menyenangkan XD *plak!*

Itachi yang telah berhasil menangkap Yuki dengan selamat pun menatap gadis kecil di gendongannya. Ia melihat embun yang berada diiris shappire milik Yuki. Itachi terkejut melihatnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedih, terharu, juga senang. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan dirinya di masa depan jika bertemu dengan Yuki lagi. Mungkin saja, batin dirinya sekarang dan dirinya di masa depan saling terhubung. Ya, itu hanya pikiran Itachi saja.

Revina, Lefvi, dan Fuyu yang melihat adengan memuakkan -bagi mereka- itu pun hanya membuang muka kearah lain. Kenapa memuakkan? Bagaimana tidak memuakkan jika di masa mereka berada hampir setiap mereka -Yuki dan Itachi- bertemu, selalu melakukan hal gila. Sampai-sampai, Lefvi berfikir kalau ia hanyalah keponakan terbuangnya (?) Itachi.

Naruto dan yang lainnya memperhatikan dengan detil setiap kejadian di hadapannya. Bahkan Sasuke yang sangat cuek pun memperhatikan dengan intens. Sebab, tidak pernah sama sekali seorang Uchiha Itachi menatap seorang perempuan -gadis kecil pula- seperti menatap kekasih hatinya. Eh? Apa Itachi Pedophile, ya? (Itachi : TIIDDAAKKK~~~! I'm not Pedhophille!)

"Ne, Kaa-san, Tou-san, paman Naruto, paman Sasuke, bibi Hinata, bibi Sakura, apa kalian tidak jadi pergi ke festival?" Tanya Revina setelah 20 detik tidak ada perubahan berarti sejak tadi.

"AH! Kita harus ke festival!" pekik Sakura dan Naruto dengan hebohnya.

"Huwaa… betul! Ayo cepat kita ke festival!" ajak Konohamaru yang tengah merapikan hakama miliknya.

"Chotto matte!" seru Hinata masih dengan lembutnya. Dan sukses menghentikan kehebohan yang lainnya, kecuali Itachi dan Yuki yang kini tengah duduk di sofa dengan tenangnya, juga Revina dan Lefvi yang menghabiskan brownies milik mereka.

"Nande, Hina-chan? Ini sudah jam 10 lewat. Kita harus cepat!" tanya dan ujar Naruto yang telah selesai merapikan rambutnya, walaupun takkan pernah rapi sih.

"Anak-anak bagaimana? Terus, apa Itachi-nii tidak mau ikut?" tanya Hinata dengan seriusnya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa seserius ini jika menyangkut anak kecil. Bukan hanya pada mereka berempat saja loh tapi, pada semua anak kecil yang ia kenal atau pun kenal tak sengaja.

"Ah, aku tidak ikut. Kalian berenam bersenang-senanglah. Aku ingin istirahat." Ucapnya sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

"Hn, baguslah!"

"Kaa-chan, Fuyu-nii, Lefvi-nii, dan Revina-chan bolehkan ikut kalian ke festival?" Pinta Yuki dengan riangnya. Ia merasa mendapatkan momen yang bagus untuk mendekatkan Lefvi dengan SasuSaku, juga mengakrabkan Fuyu dengan Tou-san mereka. Kalau Revina, yah.. supaya ia dengan orang tuanya lebih akrab lagi.

Keheningan pun tercipta setelah Yuki mengucapkan permintaan itu. Naruto dan Sakura merasa double date mereka gagal jika memenuhi permintaan itu. Hinata sendiri merasa senang jika mereka ikut. Itu artinya akan lebih ramai lagi. Sasuke? Dia sih terserah aja, asalkan tidak mengganggunya. Konohamaru dan Hanabi sih tidak keberatan sebenarnya. Sedangkan Itachi, ia merasa ganjil dengan permintaan Yuki. Karna keheningan masih medominasi, ia pun berniat memecahkannya.

"Lalu, kenapa Yuki-chan tidak ikut juga?"

"Eh? Memangnya Yuki boleh ikut?" Tanyanya polos sambil memiringkan kepalnya. Kyaaa… so cute.

Spontan keenam pemuda-pemudi juga satu pria muda pun terheran-heran. Memangnya, siapa yang tidak mengijinkan ia ikut? Oh, kalau soal Naruto dan Sakura sih tidak masalah, sebab mereka pun tidak mungkin melakukan double date jika keadaan seperti ini. Terus, siapa yang tidak memperbolehkannya? Hinata? Tidak mungkin, ia malah sangat senang. Sasuke? Entahlah~

"Memangnya siapa yang melarang Yuki-chan ikut?" tanya Hanabi lembut. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang bibi dan ia senang akan perasaan itu.

"Umm… Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Boruto-nii, Hima-nee, Fuyu-nii, Sarada-nee, Lefvi-nii, Vina-chan, bibi Hanabi, paman Konohamaru, paman Itachi dan yang kenal sama Yuki melarang Yuki untuk keluar malam-malam." Jawabnya dengan polos sambil menyebutkan nama-nama di atas dengan menghitung kesepuluh jarinya. Masih banyak sebenarnya, hanya saja ia malas menyebutkan semuanya.

"Eh? Kapan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan melarang?" bingung Naruto. Ia merasa, semenjak mereka bertemu tidak pernah sekalipun ia melarang Yuki untuk keluar malam.

Dug

Satu pukulan pun mendarat di surai jabrik Naruto. Taulah, siapa yang sering melakukannya?

"Baka! Bukan kita, kau, dan yang lainnya di sini. Tapi, kau dan yang lainnya di masa depan." Geram Sakura karna kebodohan Naruto memperlambat kepergian mereka ke festival.

"Sudahlah Yuki-chan, ayo kita pergi ke festival bersama?" ajak Konohamaru sambil menggandeng tangan Yuki.

Ctak Ctak

Dua pertigaan pun mendarat di pelipis Fuyu. Dengan cekatan ia menepis tangan Konohamaru dan membawa sang adik ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuh Yuki-chan sedikit pun paman Konohamaru!" desisnya tajam.

"Fuyu, jangan begitu sama Tou-sanku! Minta maaf sana!" Revina tidak terima Tou-sannya di perlakukan seperti itu.

Puk

"Sudahlah Fuyu, jangan menampakkan Sister Complex-mu hanya karna tangan Yuki dipegang." Saran Lefvi sambil menepuk beberapa kali pundak Fuyu.

"Ck. Hentikan itu baka Lefvi!" Menyingkirkan tangan Lefvi dengan kasar.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau?"

"Hentikan bocah! Kalau kalian mau ikut, ikut saja!" ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Jengah juga ia melihat perdebatan tak bermutu ini.

"Saa… Yuki-chan, ikimasho!" ajak Naruto sambil mencoba meraih tangan Yuki namun di tahan oleh Fuyu.

"Seperti yang Yuki katakan, dia tidak boleh keluar malam, Tou-chan." Ucap Fuyu Lirih dengan tatapan sendu kepada Naruto. Naruto terkejut melihat ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Fuyu padanya kali ini. Ia merasa ganjil dengan sikap Fuyu. Mengesampingkan perasaan ganjilnya itu, Naruto pun mengacak surai pirang kemerahan Fuyu dengan gemas dan tersenyum lembut. Entahlah, ia merasa Yuki memang tidak boleh keluar malam. Meskipun ia tidak tahu sebabnya, namun pasti dirinya di masa depan lebih mengetahui hal yang harus dilakukan demi anak-anaknya.

"Yosh, kalau begitu Yuki-chan sama Itachi-nii di rumah tidak apa kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan lembutnya sembari menepuk pelan kepala Yuki bak orang tua yang menyuruh anaknya untuk tetap bersikap baik di rumah orang. "Itachi-nii, bolehkan Yuki-chan di sini?" pinta Naruto dengan penuh harap juga nampak kekhawatiran di iris shappirenya.

"Yah, tidak masalah!" Balas Itachi dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ha'i, Tou-chan! Yuki malah senang berdua sama paman Itachi." Ucapnya riang dan langsung memeluk Itachi. Fuyu yang melihat itu pun langsung menatap tajam Itachi. Ia tidak terima adik kecilnya berdekatan paman mesum -menurutnya- seperti Itachi.

"Aku akan tinggal untuk menja–"

"Tidak, kau juga harus ikut Fuyu-kun! Biarkan Yuki dengan paman Itachi di sini!" Revina memotong ucapan Fuyu dengan tegas.

"Hn, dan hilangkanlah sifat Sister Complexmu itu. Memalukkan!"

"Eh? Tapi.."

"Ikimasho, Fuyu-kun! Minna!" ajak Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan Fuyu, juga sedikit memaksa Fuyu untuk berjalan. Ia merasa kalau di biarkan terlalu lama nantinya akan makin sulit.

Lefvi di gandeng sama Sakura, sedangkan Revina di gandeng oleh KonoHana. Meskipun mereka masih canggung tapi, ini kan anak mereka di masa depan, tidak masalah bukan? Lagi pula, jika orang sekitar yang melihatnya pasti akan dianggap adik mereka.

Hinata sebenarnya merasa berat hati meninggalkan Yuki berdua dengan Itachi, tapi ia menganggap apa yang di putuskan dirinya di masa depan pasti ada alasannya jadi, ia tidak perlu memperpanjang masalah. Kelak ia akan tahu dengan sendirinya.

"Ne, Yuki-chan, ini tasnya. Nanti rapikan di kamar yang akan kita tempati ya." Revina memberikan tas yang sejak awal ia bawa pada Yuki.

"Mereka tidur di sini?" Tanya Sasuke datar. 'Memangnya sejak kapan aku mengijinkan?' innernya heran.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke! Lagi pula kita kan sudah sepakat sebelumnya seminggu mereka di rumahmu lalu di rumahku dan begitu seterusnya, bukan?" Itu benar. Di dalam pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya, telah ditetapkan keempat anak dari masa depan itu akan tinggal bergilir di rumah Naruto dan Sasuke. Itu dikarenakan rumah mereka bersebelahan alias tetangga, jadi akan lebih mudah untuk memindahkan mereka. Kalau di rumah Hinata-Hanabi atau Sakura dan Konohamaru, pasti akan ribet.

"Hn."

"Ayolah, cepat kita berangkat!"

"Aku setuju dengan Konohamaru! Hayaku ne!"

"Yosh, jaa na!"

"Hn, ittekimasu."

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai, kio tsukete minna!" balas Itachi dan di tambahkan lambaian tangan darinya juga Yuki.

Setelah semua pergi, Itachi dan Yuki duduk di sofa sambil berbincang-bincang tentang masalah tadi. Ternyata Itachi masih penasaran kenapa Yuki mengerjainya seperti itu. Dan terus berlanjut dan berlanjut. Hingga Itachi pun menunjukkan di kamar mana saja yang akan di tempatinya nanti.

Yuki tidur dengan Revina, Fuyu dengan Lefvi. Kamar mereka pun bersebelahan. Itachi pun tahu apa isi dari tas yang di berikan Revina. Dan terkagum-kagum dengan isi dari tas kecil di hadapannya. Naruto dan Sasuke sangat hebat menurutnya, sebab lemari kecil yang menjadi salah satu barang yang ada di dalam tas itu, memuat baju mereka yang sebenarnya. Hanya memencet tombol kecil bewarna kuning maka lemari itu akan besar. Jika memencet tombol bewarna merah, maka akan mengecil. Sungguh, ini penemuan yang luar biasa.

Jika begini, akan sangat mudah digunakan untuk bepergian jauh. Sangat praktis dan simple. Naruto dan adiknya benar-benar ilmuan dan penemu teknologi terhebat di masa depan. Itulah yang dikatakan Yuki padanya. Dan jika Tou-sannya juga Minato mengetahui bahwa anak mereka akan menjadi ilmuan teknologi terhebat, pasti mereka akan sangat-sangat bangga.

Setelah membantu Yuki membereskan perlengkapan keempat bocah itu yang tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 20 menit, Itachi dan Yuki pun duduk di ruangan sebelumnya sambil menonton TV dan memakan cemilan, tidak dihiraukannya suara hiruk piruk kembang api yang baru saja menggelegar di luar sana.

Ting

Seakan mendapatkan pencerahan dari kembang api yang meledak, Yuki pun teringat sesuatu.

"Paman Itachi, maukah paman Itachi membantu Yuki?"

"Eh? Membantu apa lagi? Bukankah semua sudah beres? Uhmm.. atau masih ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengingat-ingat lagi.

"Bukan itu, tapi membantu Yuki untuk membuat kejutan!"

"Kejutan untuk siapa?" tanya Itachi heran. Tentu saja heran. Bukankah Yuki dan yang lainnya baru saja tiba di sini? Dan ia ingin membuat kejutan? Untuk siapa pula?

"Hehehe… dengarkan baik-baik!"

.

.

**Bukit Konoha, 8 Juli 2014, 00.06 am**

DHUAAARRR

DHUUAAARRRR

"Kireii…" ucap para gadis juga seorang gadis kecil yang tengah duduk di atas rumput dengan tinggi kurang lebih 10 cm yang dikelilingi oleh ilalang.

"Bagus juga ide mu , Dobe?"

"Hahahah… Tentu saja, Naruto ttebayo! Inikan demi Hinata-chan." serunya bangga. Hinata pun seketika merona dan mulai limbung jika saja tidak di tahan sama Sakura juga Hanabi.

"Kembang apinya sangat besar kalau dari bukit!" seru Revina dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ia merasa festival di masanya sekarang sangat berbeda dengan di masa asalnya.

"Ck, kembang api memang besar 'Re-vi-na-chan'!" Ucap Fuyu dengan ketusnya juga menekankan kata 'Revina-chan'.

"Ukh… dasar, Fuyu no baka. Makanya, sesekali ikutlah denganku dan Lefvi-kun kalau ke festival, jadi kau akan tau bedanya jika dilihat dari atas bukit, atau dari taman . Benarkan, Lefvi-kun?"

"Hn, Vina-chan benar."

"Kau taukan, aku tidak mungkin pergi jika Yuki tidak tidur." Ucapnya ketus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Menyembunyikan mata langitnya yang berembun. Yah, jika menyangkut sang adik tersayang beginilah dia. Ck… ck… ck…

"Ck, cengeng! Dasar, Sister Complex akut!" ejek Lefvi. Mendengar ejekan Lefvi, membuat telinga Fuyu panas. 'Apa-apaan itu membuka aibku sembarangan?' inner Fuyu naik pitam. Padahal sudah sejak di kediaman Uchiha aibnya sudah terbongkar. Yare-yare~~

"Lefvi-aho… kau juga Sister Complex, baka!" pekiknya tidak sadar kalau telah mengeluarkan setitik liquid bening. Lefvi dan Revina yang melihatnya pun tersentak. Mereka tidak sadar jika telah membuat Fuyu yang terkenal arogan menangis. 'Aku sudah terlalu berlebihan.' Inner Lefvi dan Revina bebarengan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan keempat remaja juga dua remaja tanggung itu terhanyut dalam dialog yang dilakukan ketiga bocah di hadapan mereka. Kembang api pun masih tetap meramaikan suasana hening di Bukit Hokage itu.

"Ne, bisakah kami tau apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Hinata-chan betul, kenapa kalian ribut begini?"

"Oishite yo?"

"Iie, nande mo nai yo, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, bibi Hanabi." Ucap Fuyu dengan senyum yang terkembang.

Ting

Entah mengapa Fuyu mempunyai firasat jika Yuki tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat menarik pastinya. Sebab, ia merasakan jantungnya seperti tersengat listrik dan kesedihannya hilang mendadak. Inilah ikatan batin si kembar Fuyuki. Meski jauh mereka merasakan keadaan batin saudaranya.

Lefvi dan Revina yang melihat senyuman Fuyu pun mempunyai firasat yang entah baik atau buruk. Pasalnya, di masa depan siapa yang tidak kenal dengan si kembar Fuyuki yang penuh dengan kejahilan juga kejutan yang sangat menarik.

'Semoga ini hal baik yang mereka berdua rencanakan.' Batin keduanya pasrah.

'Ini akan sangat menarik. Aku menunggu penjelasanmu, my beloved Imotou-chan.' Batinnya hingga memperlihatkan seringaian khas yang menurun dari Naruto jika sudah mempunyai ide jahil. Yare-yare~, like father like son/daughter.

Mereka yang melihat seringaian Fuyu minus Lefvi dan Revina hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Pasalnya, baru saja kau melihatnya mena- maksudku menitikkan air mata, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah tersenyum tepatnya menyeringai dengan lebarnya. Membuat keenamnya kembali menatap kembang api di langit malam penuh bintang. Menganggap itu hanyalah ilusi semata (?)

.

Tsuzuku

.

Yatta… dah kelar chap duanya… \\(^o^)/

Lefvi : Kok begitu sih, aku jadi kayak orang jahat saja. Bisa-bisanya mmbuat orang nangis.

Itachi : Kenapa aku OOC kaya gitu? (o_O)

Hheheh… gomen ne… hahaha… itulah yang ada di otak Nayu saat ini… lagi pula, itu tuntutan naskah *nunjuk-nunjuk naskah*

Yuki : Ne, Nayu nee-san, memangnya kejutan apa yang akan aku buat dengan paman Itachi?

Itachi : Iya kasi tau dong!

Hehehe… liat chapter depannya aja ya…

Naruto : Hebat! Aku menjadi pribadi yang pengertian… hahahaha…

Kan dirimu memang pengertian Naru-kun.. *kedipkedip*

Hinata : jangan berani merayu Naruto-kun ku, Nayu-san! *evilsmile*

Gyaa…. Ampuunnn….

Sakura : kenapa gaje gini nih! Arrghh… kenapa ga ada keromantisanku dengan Sasuke-kun

Hanabi : bener tuh!

Konohamaru : yup, setuju! Padahal aku ingin berdua dengan Hanabi-chan *ngambek*

Hanabi : *Blushing*

Hey, kalian bareng tiga anak loh, masa mau bemesraan?

Sasuke : biarin aja, Yuki aja tau soal Yaoi itu tandanya mereka sudah besar.

Eh? Benar juga ya *garuk-garuk mata*

Revina : Huweee….. kenapa tidak di tampilak kedekatanku dengan Tou-san juga Kaa-chan.. :'(

Tenanglah, ada waktunya…

Yosha… sudah waktunya istirahat minna, arigato buat syuting di chapter ini… yokey, maaf bila tidak memuaskan para readers semuanya…

Fuyu : kok aku gak di ajak ngobrol?

Abaikan aja yang baru datang dari kedai ramen itu…

Fuyu : AUTHOR SIALANNNN! *melempar granat juga bom atom*

DHUAARRR

KABOOMMM

Jaa ne minna! *hangus*


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosh… I'm Back again… yey.. melihat review yang ada.. apakah fanfic Naruto saya ini terlalu jelek ya? Umh.. kalau begitu saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tapi, fanfic ini akan tetap saya selesaikan mekipun tidak ada yang membaca atau pun mereview. Karna, itulah tanggung jawab saya sebagai Author. Hehehe… Cekidot to Chapter 3…**

"Maru-kun, cepat bangun!"

"Hoamm… Ha'i, Hana-chan."

Terdengar sebuah keributan kecil dari sebuah rumah yang… entah bisa di katakan sederhana atau tidak. Pastinya, rumah itu bertingkat dua dengan halaman yang di tumbuhi berbagai macam jenis bunga.

"Kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini, Hana-chan?" Tanya seorang pria yang dipanggil Maru-kun, atau Konohamaru.

"Maru-kun, ayo duduk!" Bukannya menjawab, wanita yang dipanggil Hana-chan a.k.a Hanabi, malah memanggil Konohamaru ikut duduk dengannya di sofa kamar mereka. Konohamaru pun duduk dan melihat meja di hadapannya terdapat sebuah Strawberry cake. Dan terdapat tulisan 'Happy Birthday' di atasnya. Konohamaru menatap kue itu bingung. Ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya, tapi mengapa sang istri memberikannya sebuah kue?

"Itu bukan kue untukmu, Maru-kun."

Seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Konohamaru, Hanabi berkata duluan sebelum Konohamau bertanya.

"Terus, ini kue siapa?"

CTAK CTAK

"Jadi kau tidak ingat ini hari ulang tahun siapa?" tanya Hanabi masih dengan senyumnya meskipun nampak kalau ia merasa kesal atas kelambatan loading otak sang suami. Yah, maklumlah, ini masih jam 4 pagi loh. Bayangkan, jam 4 pagi dirimu di bangunkan untuk acara 'tebak siapa yang ulang tahun?' mendingan melanjutkan tidur saja. Itulah yang Konohamaru pikirkan.

Tapi, setelah ia ingat lagi… hmm… siapa ya? Ia masih mengingat, mengingat, dan mengi…

"Ah! Aku ingat! Ini hari ulang tahun Ojou-chan-ku!" serunya gembira. Tentu saja, akhirnya ia mengingat juga bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sang putri.

"Baguslah kalau sudah mengingat. Ayo kita mulai acara kecil-kecilan ini!"

.

Come From The Future

.

"Uhh.. Kaa-chan, kenapa aku di bangunkan sepagi ini?" gerutu seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang mengusap-usap sebelah matanya tanda ia masih mengantuk.

"Tanyakan saja pada Tou-chan mu yang tampan ini sayang." Jawab sang ibu dengan lembutnya sambil mengusap surai indigo sang anak.

'Hahaha… aku memang tampan.' Batin narsis sang ayah.

"Hoaaamm… Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, aku masih ngantuk. Besokkan libur, jadi bangun siang aja ya?" terdengar sebuah gerutuan lagi dari seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap.

"Heheheh… Gomen ne, Hima-chan, Boru-chan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Tou-chan lakukan untuk mengisi liburan ini. Jadi, sekarang kalian cepat mandi!"

"EEHHH? MANDII? JAM SEGINI?" pekikan nyaring dari kakak-adik itu menggema keseluruh rumah bahkan, sampai ke tetangga sebelah kanan dan kiri kediam ini.

"Yup, akan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tunggu di Laboraturium. Jam 6 sudah harus sampai. Ok!"

"Shimatta!"

"Chikusso!"

"Hihihihi…"

.

Author : NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki

.

Drrtt

Drrtt

Te, ashi, tsunagarete'ru yo  
I'm Like marionetto  
Sonna no arienee yo  
Ittai dou natte'ru no?

Terdengar sebuah lagu yang bernada rock. Lagu tersebut berasal dari sebuah smartphone yang tergeletak di sebuah meja kecil dengan sebuah laci. Smartphone itu terus berdering menyanikan lagu yang sama dan terus bergetar juga berkedip. Namun, sang empunya smartphone sedang tertidur lelap dengan seorang wanita bersamanya.

Drrtt

Drrtt

Te, ashi, tsunagarete'ru yo  
I'm Like marionetto  
Sonna no –

"Uhmm.. Moshi-moshi~.." Akhirnya sang empunya smartphone itu pun menjawab panggilan orang yang menelponnya.

"ITACHI-NII! KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI MENGANGKAT TELPONKU?" bentak sang penelpon. Dan pria yang diketahui bernama Itachi pun reflek menjauhkan smartphone miliknya sejauh yang ia bisa. Dan karena teriakan itu pula, sang wanita yang tidur di sampingnya pun terbangun.

"Hoaammm… Apa itu Naru-kun, Ita-kun?"

"Hn." Jawab singkat Itachi.

"Yo, Naruto! Ada apa kau menelponku sepagi ini?" Sapanya setelah nyawanya terkumpul semua.

"Ck, kau ini! Sudahlah, lebih baik Itachi-nii dan Konan-nee segera ke laboraturium. Jam 6 sudah harus sampai. Tidak menerima penolakan! Kalau bisa bawa cemilan. Oke!"

"Ta–"

Tuutt

Tuutt

"Ck, apalagi yang ingin ia lakukan?" Itachi merasa jengkel dengan Naruto -penelpon- yang menghubunginya dan mengatakan hal yang harus merelakan hari liburnya.

"Ada apa Ita-kun? Apa yang Naru-kun katakan?" tanya sang Wanita yang Naruto panggil Konan. Konan adalah istri dari Itachi.

"Dia menyuruh kita untuk ke laboraturium dan kalau bisa membawa cemilan. Jam 6 sudah harus sampai."

"Eh? Sekarang sudah hampir jam 5. Ayo kita cepat siap-siap!"

"Hah~"

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi oyaji, CFTF is Mine

.

"Nyam..nyam… kuenya…nyamm..enyak…nyam.. Hana-chan.."

"Heheheh… mochiron!"

KRIIINGG

KRIIINGG

"Aku yang angkat!" ucap Hanabi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Konohamaru. Konohamaru terus melanjutkan makannya. Sempat terbesit dipikirannya, 'Siapa yang menelpon sepagi ini? Apa tidak bisa menelpon saat matahari terbit?' sambil terus megunyah kuenya. Yah, rada aneh sih ketika biasanya kau bangun dan langsung mandi terus sarapan dengan roti atau makanan ringan lainnya, hari ini kau bangun tanpa mandi dan sarapan dengan kue. Pasti akan terasa aneh.

"Ah, sapa yang telpon sepagi ini Hana-chan?" tanya Konohamaru begitu melihat Hanabi masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dan entah perasaannya atau bukan, kamarnya kok terasa… dingin?

"Ne Maru-chan, di mana kau taruh smartphonemu juga milikku?"

"Eh? Bukannya di–, loh kok tidak ada?" Bingungnya saat melihat smartphonenya juga smartphone sang istri tidak berada di tempat ia biasa meletakkannya.

"Ck, kau tahu aku menemukannya di bawah dalam keadaan off." Ucap Hanabi sambil memperlihatkan benda yang dicari dalam keadaan off.

"Eheheh… gomen ne, berarti aku lupa." Balasnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Dasar, kau tahu Naru-nii menghubungi kita berdua sampai dua puluh kali." Ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Eh? Kenapa? Tidak biasanya Naru-nii menelpon sepagi ini." Konohamaru pun menyanggah dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari layaknya sang detective yang sedang memikirkan suatu kasus.

Duak

"Ittee… kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Huh, aku hanya ingin. Sudahlah, sepat mandi dan siap-siap kita harus ke laboraturium sebelum jam 6."

"APAAAA?"

.

Rating : T

.

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, n KonoHana

.

"Ck, kenapa anak-anak lama sekali? Mereka juga." gerutu pria kuning sambil melipat tangannya juga menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakinya.

"Sabarlah Naru-kun, mungkin Boruto-kun dan Hima-chan sedang jalan ke sini. Dan kau taukan, pastinya mereka juga sedang siap-siap." Ucap Wanita indigo menenangkan.

"Hah~, menurutmu apa design ruangan ini cocok?"

"Un, cocok sekali!" balas sang wanita indigo dengan senyum manis.

.

Genre : Family, Friendship, Sci-fi (maybe)

.

"Menurut Boru-nii, apa yang Tou-chan ingin perlihatkan pada kita?"

"Entahlah, kalau ini penemuan baru, pasti bakalan hebat!" jawab Boruto dengan semangatnya.

"Boruto, Hima-chan!" seru suara feminim dari belakang mereka berdua. Sontak keduanya berbalik dan melihat 2 keluarga yang mereka kenal.

"Sarada-nee, paman Itachi, bibi Konan!" Seru Himawari yang langsung memeluk Sarada seperti baru ketemu setelah sekian lama.

"Heh, Paman Konohamaru juga datang ya? Ohayo, bibi Hanabi!" Ucap Boruto dengan nada kesal pada kalimat pertama dan pada kalimat kedua dengan semangat.

"Un, Ohayou, Boruto-kun." Balas Hanabi tak kalah semaangatnya.

"Ck, dasar bocah! Kenapa kau seperti tak menginginkan kehadiranku?" Gerutu Konohamaru.

"Yare-yare ini masih pagi, lebih baik kita cepat sebelum Naru-kun marah, ne?"

.

Warning : AU, Super OOC, OC, Typo's, Time Travel (hanya di awal chapter n akhir chapter), Humor garing, , Sister complex, banyak pendeskripsiannya, Alur lambat mendominasi daripada alur cepat dan keanehan lainnya juga kekurangan lainnya dari fanfic ini.

.

Zeeepp

Terbukalah pintu ganda otomatis dan menampakkan tujuh orang.

"Woaah, sejak kapan Tou-chan mengganti pintu ini?" kagum Boruto sembari memperhatikan pintu ganda otomatis dengan design lain dari yang biasanya ia lihat.

"Daripada kau kagum dengan pintu itu, lebih baik berbaliklah dan lihat apa yang paman Naruto lakukan dengan laboraturiumnya."

Mendengar perkataan Sarada, Boruto pun berbalik dan matanya membelalak melihat laboraturium sang ayah yang biasanya berisi bahan-bahan kimia juga peralatan yang ia tak tahu apa saja namanya, berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan keluarga yang nyaman. Ada TV yang besar dan menempel pada tembok. Lima sofa -dengan berbagai ukuran- berwarna oranye lembut yang menghadap ke TV itu. Terus ada pula dapur mini yang ia ketahui sebelumnya merupakan sebuah gudang penyimpanan barang penting. Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Naru-kun, mereka sudah datang!" seru Hinata dari dapur saat malihat kedua anaknya juga kedua keluarga yang suaminya telpon pagi tadi.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang." Ucap Naruto dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap jam digital yang melekat pada dinding di samping TV dengan ukuran 20 x 10 cm. "Baguslah, 5 menit lagi baru jam 6, kalian tidak terlambat." Imbuhnya lagi.

"Ayo duduk!" ajak Hinata dan mereka pun langsung duduk di tempat yang diinginkan.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan pada lab mu?"

"Hahaha, ini hanya teknik pengcopyan yang baru saja ku selesaikan kemarin. Aku membuat design sebuah ruangan yang kuiinginkan dan merubah lab ini seperti design milikku."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Itu… panjang untuk di jelaskan. Akan ku beritahu nanti, Itachi-nii."

"Kapan pintu itu Tou-chan ganti?" tanya Himawari mendahului Boruto yang ingin bertanya soal pintu itu. Boruto pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Kemarin juga. Yosh, sudahlah ayo siapkan semua cemilan yang ada dan kita akan mulai menonton!" seru Naruto semangat.

"Eh? Nonton?" Beo semuanya minus Hinata.

"Yup, kita akan seharian di sini sambil menonton kegiatan yang akan dilakukan oleh keempat bocah petualang itu." Jelasnya dengan cengiran yang terkembang bahagia di wajah rupawannya.

"Ja-jadi, kau menelpon kami untuk…" Itachi menggantungkan ucapannya begitu melihat Naruto berjalan ke meja kerjanya yang berubah menjadi meja biasa dengan taplak bewarna biru langit. Namun letak tombolnya tetap sama.

Klik

Setelah Naruto memencet tombol oranye itu muncullah layar hologram dan keyboard dari dalam meja. Ia mengetikkan beberapa kata juga angka dan menekan tombol enter. Seketika TV pun menyala dan menampakkan sebuah kediaman dan tiba-tiba telah berada di sebuah dapur yang entah mengapa sepagi ini sudah ramai.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu pun menampakkan berbagai ekspresi, termasuk Naruto. Apalagi Itachi, ia yang melihat sang adik sedang ribut di dapur dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya, tak sadar menitikkan air mata.

Air mata kerinduan.

"Ayo kita tonton dengan tenang!"

.

Author Note : Banyak pendeskripsian yang terperinci -maupun yang tidak-, jadi author harap, jika tidak menyukai deskripsi berlebihan harap di skip saja. Oh ya, karna Author merupakan seorang Fujoshi, maka akan ada beberapa cuplikan YAOI, tapi tetap aja ini Fic STRAIGHT. Jangan lupa mengimajinasikan fanfic ini versi para readers. Terdapat empat OC di dalamnya. Entah karakter OC atau karakter Masashi yang saya utamakan dalam fanfic ini. Karakter Hinata di FF ini tidak saya buat terlalu gagap, tetap lembut namun, gagapnya biasa aja. Dan sekali lagi, ini hanya fanfic dan berasal dari imajinasi sang author yang kelewat tinggi *lebay*. Penempatan jadwal libur sekolah di fanfic ini sesuai keinginan author, jadi tidak sesuai dengan yang ada di Jepang, meskipun ada persamaan sedikit. Intinya, SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR. Gomen ne, yokey, dari pada basa basi lagi… mari silahkan para readers membaca fanfiction author.

.

OC In Fanfiction

Namikaze Fuyu

Namikaze Yuki

Uchiha Lefvi

Sarutobi Revina

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

THIS FANFICTION

.

Chapter 3 : Liburan dan Kejutan Rahasia!

**Kediaman Uchiha, 9 Juli 2014, 05.45**

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Terdapat seseorang yang terlelap dalam selimut yang hangat. Tak dihiraukannya suara-suara berisik yang berasal dari arah lantai bawah. Gadis kecil ini hanya terbuai oleh mimpi.

"Naruto! Jangan memakan itu!"

"Itte.. Sakura-chan, cicip sedikit aja ya."

"Baka-dobe, jangan memakan makanan yang bukan hakmu!"

"Hn. Itu benar."

"Tou-chan minta ma Kaa-chan aja!"

"Huwaaa… Hinata-chan, aku cicip ram–"

"Ja-ngan ma-kan se-ka-rang Na-ru-to-kun!"

"Ha-Ha'i."

"Hahahaha…."

Hah~

Biarpun keributan seperti itu sangat nyaring, tidak membuat gadis kecil yang terbuai oleh mimpi ini bangun.

BRAAKKK

DUAGG

BRUG

ITTAAAIII…..

"Ngh…"

O'ow.. nampaknya suara meja hancur, tinjuan, bantingan juga lengkingan kesakitan seseorang membangunkan sang gadis kecil. Sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, sang gadis kecil dengan surai coklat gelombang sepunggung ini pun hanya mengucek matanya sesekali menguap. Nampaknya ia masih ngantuk tapi, harus di bangunkan dengan suara yang sangat tak elitnya.

"Jam berapa ini?" Gumamnya saat sadar di luar masih gelap. Menatap sekitar untuk mencari jam dan akhirnya ia menemukan jam dinding tepat di hadapannya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 05.55.

"Hampir jam 6 ya.." gumamnya lagi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"NANII? HAMPIR JAM 6?" Teriaknya menggelegar sampai orang-orang yang sedari tadi sibuk di lantai bawah pun terejut dan segera berlari menuju ke kamar sang gadis kecil.

BRAAKKK

"ADA APA REVINA?" Teriakan kompak nan nyaring terlontar dari bibir Naruto, Sakura, dan um… Lefvi? Dia juga ikut berteriak seperti tadi? OMG, tak bisa di percaya!

"Eh? Paman Naruto, bibi Hinata, paman Sasuke, bibi Sakura, Lefvi-kun, Fuyu-kun, hehehe… tidak ada apa-apa kok. Revi Cuma kaget aja. E-hehe.." jawabnya dengan tawa canggung.

"Yatta ne, bibi kira terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Hinata lega. Dan apa katanya tadi? Bibi? Wah jadi mereka sudah terbiasa ya. Bagus.. bagus.. (readers : lanjuuttt!)

"Oi Lefvi, tidak biasanya kau juga teriak seperti Tou-chan dan bibi Sakura?" Sindir Fuyu dengan seringaian andalannya.

"A-ah, ti-tidak kok, tadi a-aku cuma reflek." Elak Lefvi gugup.

'What? Lefvi gugup? Ternyata bisa juga nih bocah gugup.' Inner Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke.

'Pasti turunan dari Sakura-chan.' Inner Hinata dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

'Kena kau!' Tau sendirilah.

"Ck, aku sangat tampan ya?" tanya Lefvi narsis dan dibalas kesweatdropan dari semuanya.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu, hah?" desis Fuyu kesal dengan kenarsisan Lefvi.

"Heh? Bukannya kalian menatapku karena terpana aku tampan?" Jelasnya narsis dengan seringaian mengejek. 'Hahaha… sekarang kau yang kena!' innernya.

"Sudah anak-anak, cukup! Jangan bertengkar lagi!" lerai Hinata saat melihat aura yang menguar dari dua bocah laki-laki di depannya.

"Ck, Kaa-chan tidak usah ikut campur!"

"Hn!"

"Ne, kalian mau berhenti atau tidak?" akhirnya Sakura bertanya dengan senyum manisnya yang terkembang lebar. Seketika kedua bocah laki-laki yang akan melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka bungkam saat menyadari aura Sakura.

'Huwaa…. Lebih mengerikan dari pada Kaa-chan.' Inner Fuyu merinding.

'Ja-jadi, inikah aura saat Ka-kaa-chan marah?' Inner Lefvi keringat dingin dan tanpa sadar ia menegak ludahnya dengan berat.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat interaksi antar ibu dan anak juga bibi dan keponakan ini pun hanya saling pandang. Bahkan Naruto sampai melupakan benjolan di kepalanya akibat pukulan dari Sakura dan juga hasil ciuman dengan meja tadi.

.

.

"Ck, kalian ini, kenapa mendadak sekali memberitahukannya?"

"Heheh… maafkan kami, lagi pula, sudah di jelaskan, bukan?"

"Sudah sih sudah, tapi, kalian itu.. Arrgghhh… padahal aku masih ngantuk!"

"Hahaha… Gomenasai, sensei."

"Ayo, sensei! Lebih cepat nyetirnya! Kita harus sampai terlebih dahulu!"

"Ck, terserahlah…"

"Jangan marah dong, sensei! Kami yakin sensei pasti akan senang nanti!"

"Heh, are you sure, little boy?"

"Sure!"

"Ayolah sensei! Yang dikatakan sibaka ini benar, kami yakin sensei pasti akan senang!"

"Aku tidak baka!"

"Ck, baiklah.. tapi jangan memanggilku sensei jika bukan di sekolahan!"

"Ha'i, Konan nee-san!"

.

.

**Halaman Depan Kediaman Uchiha, 06.25 am**

"AYO CEPAT! HAYAKKU NE, MINNA!"

Teriakan cempreng nan keras itu berasal dari bibir mungil Yuki yang sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobil van besar (mobil khas orang-orang yang sering bepergian, seperti di Ben 10 tapi lebih besar lagi. Dan bayangkan saja lebarnya 3-4 m, panjangnya 12-14 m. This my imagination) yang cukup untuk mengangkut 10 orang. Yuki terus berteriak dengan nyaringnya dari jendela mobil van yang terbuka lebar itu. Menyeruakan bahwa ia sudah ingin berangkat.

"Hay–"

"Sekali lagi kau teriak, jangan harap komik yaoi-mu akan selamat!" Suara tegas nan horror milik Fuyu berhasil menghentikan teriakan Yuki yang kelewatan semangat itu. Bagaimana tidak bungkam jika barang kesayangmu terancam? Tentu saja Yuki akan berhenti dari pada komik yaoi miliknya jadi korban. Sekedar info, komik yaoi yang Yuki punya hanya gambar keseharian pasangan Gay di sekolahan, tidak ada unsur rate M di dalamnya.

"Good job, Fuyu!"

Lefvi pun akhirnya menaiki mobil setelah nyanyian (baca : teriakan) Yuki berhenti. Revina dan yang lainnya pun menyusul masuk. Sedangkan Itachi, ia yang akan mengendarai mobil ini. Bisa saja sih menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk menyetir tapi, seperti yang Yuki katakan padanya, 'Ini adalah acara keluarga jadi paman Itachi saja yang nyetir', itulah kata Yuki dengan senyum manisnya. Hingga membuat Itachi memenuhi keinginan gadis pirang-indigo itu.

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu, Naruto!" Ucap Sakura pada Naruto yang baru saja selesai meletakkan bahan makanan buat siang nanti di perjalanan.

"Heh, mochiron ttebayo! Aku kan Ayahnya, pastinya mirip. Iyakan, Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto lantang sambil menunjuk dada kirinya dengan jempol. Diliriknya Hinata yang bersemu merah mendengar perkataannya yang frontal barusan. Dan Hinata sendiri, pikirannya melayang mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

BLUUSSSHHH

Makin merah sajalah wajahnya Hinata. Melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti itu, Sakura berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, Hinata-chan! Lihatlah mereka!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk keempat bocah –diutamakan Fuyu dan Lefvi- yang kembali bertengkar dan Revina yang menengahi. Hinata pun langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya, Fuyu dan Lefvi yang beradu kata lagi, Revina yang mencoba untuk menghentikan, dan Yuki yang menonton dengan asyiknya sambil sesekali tertawa jika melihat adegan yang lucu menurutnya.

"Pertengkaran Fuyu dan Lefvi, mirip Naruto dan Sasuke ya? Sepertinya itu sifat turun temurun, iyakan Hinata-chan?" imbuh Sakura dengan perkataan yang sepertinya dilontarkan dengan hati-hati agar Hinata tidak pingsan.

"Hihihi.. iya, aku jadi ingat sa-saat Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun seumuran mereka!" tawa Hinata sambil mengingat kejadian bertahun-tahun silam dimana Naruto dan Sasuke setiap harinya beradu kata dan Naruto yang kalah.

"Hahahha… ya, kau benar, Hinata-chan!" tawa Sakura menambahkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang menjadi bahan tawaan pun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Minna, apa bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Itachi dari arah kemudi.

"YAAAA…. AYO PERGI, PAMAN ITACHI!" Seru Yuki semangat dan yang lainnya pun hanya bisa menutut telinga.

"Let's go!"

"Villa Uchiha, kami datang~~"

.

.

Revina POV

Hah~

Entah sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya melihat pemandangan alam yang terlukiskan dengan indah buatan sang pencipta. Setiap ciptaannya memang sangatlah indah. Dan aku bersyukur karna aku salah satunya. Aneh ya! Aku hanya gadis kecil yang sudah memasuki usia 8 tahun bisa berpuitis seperti itu.

Tentu saja tidak! Meskipun aku baru berusia 8 tahun, hal yang harus kalian tahu sekarang adalah aku sudah duduk di bangku kelas 5 Elementary School. Begitu juga dengan si kembar Fuyuki dan Lefvi. Ya, hal itu terjadi karena kami mempunyai otak yang di atas rata-rata. Maka dari itu, kami diajak mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan dapat duduk di bangku kelas 5.

Dan seperti yang baru saja kukatakan. Aku memang baru berumur 8 tahun. Tepatnya hari ini! tanggal 9 Juli. Tapi sepertinya, tidak ada yang mengingatnya. Maksudku, ketiga sahabat kecilku. Kalau Kaa-san, Tou-san dan yang lainnya, mana mungkin tahu. Kami saja baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu.

Dan yang lebih membuatku kecewa, Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak ikut dalam liburan ini karna harus mengejar pelajaran tambahan. Padahalkan liburan musim panas sudah dimulai -ya meskipun tahun ini kata paman Naruto termasuk cepat- masa harus ada pelajaran tambahan di awal liburan?

Hah~

Dan aku hanya bisa kembali menghela nafas. Ingin kukatakan pada mereka bahwa hari ini aku ulang tahun, tapi ada rasa ragu yang membuatku tak ingin memberitahunya. Dan biasanya, Yuki-chan-lah yang selalu mengingat hari penting seperti ini. Bahkan ia sampai mengetahui hari pernikahan Kaa-san dan Tou-san-ku. Tapi, mengapa ia bisa lupa hari ulang tahunku? Itulah pertanyaan yang terngiang di pikiranku.

"Uhm.. Apa perlu kupancing saja ya?" gumamku tanpa sadar dan langsung saja kulihat Yuki melirik kearahku. Ya aku sedang duduk berdua dengan Yuki di sofa. Yuki sedari tadi tengah memakan es krim mix (Es krim dengan campuran rasa gitu) miliknya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Revi-chan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah belepotan dengan es krim. Dan aku terkikik dibuatnya.

"Eh, kok ketawa? Apanya yang lucu?" protesnya sebal sambil memakan es krimnya dengan cepat.

"Hihihi… nande mo nai, Yuki-chan. Wajahmu sangat… berantakan." Ucapku pada akhirnya dan kulihat ia kembali menoleh padaku sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ugh, pantas saja seluruh teman kelasku –yang seharusnya menjadi senpaiku- bahkan hampir satu sekolah sangat menyukai Yuki. Dia imut juga manis sih. Kecuali, pribadinya sebagai fujoshi tidak termasuk. Dan karena itu pula hampir semua anak laki-laki menjaga jarak dengannya agar tidak dipasang-pasangkan.

Hahaha… mengingat itu membuatku kangen untuk kembali kesekolah. Kapan ya kami bisa pulang dan kembali menjalani hari-hari di sekolah?

"Eh? Berantakan?" Beonya dan langsung saja beranjak ke wastafel yang berada tak jauh dari sofa yang kami duduki.

"Huwaaaa….. wajahku penuh es krim!" Teriaknya menggelegar hingga membuat Paman Naruto yang sedang menggombal bibi Hinata menghentikan gombalannya. Dan juga membuat paman Sasuke dan bibi Sakura yang tengah berbicang dengan Lefvi, berjalan di tempat kami berada. Tapi, teriakan itu tidak membuat Fuyu yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya –di ruangan tepat sebelahku dan Yuki duduk- terbangun, malah semakin menyamankan posisinya.

"Ada apa Yuki-chan?" seru paman Naruto dan langsung menuju wastafel tempat Yuki berada.

"Astaga! Kenapa dengan wajah manismu, Yuki-chan?" pekik paman Naruto sambil menekan kedua pipinya dengan lebaynya. Hah~ ayah dan anak sama saja.

"Bagaimana caramu memakan es krim, heh?" tanya Lefvi dengan sarkasme pada Yuki dan Yuki hanya bisa tertawa. Yare-yare, dia memang selalu menganggap ucapan Lefvi padanya hanya candaan. Padahal jelas sekali kalau itu sindiran. Karna tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi, aku mendatangi Yuki dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam Toilet yang berada di samping wastafel untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

Revina POV End

.

.

**Danau Perbukitan Uchiha, 11.40 am**

BRUUMMM

CKIITTT

"Minna, kita sudah sampai!"

Teriakan Itachi membuat Yuki langsung menggerebak pintu Toilet. Dan langsung saja keluar dari mobil Van besar itu. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Tapi, langsung hilang begitu melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Eh? Katanya sudah sampai? Kenapa hanya ada danauuuu…." Rengeknya sambil teriak-teriak gaje. Dan yang lainnya pun hanya sweatdrop melihat Yuki berguling-guling di rumput.

"Ne, Yuki-chan! Paman bilang kalau kita akan singgah di danau dulu untuk istirahat, bukan?" Ujar Itachi sambil menepuk kepala Yuki. Dan Yuki pun tersenyum setelah mendengarnya.

"Ah! Iya, Yuki ingat! Kita makan siang dulu lalu melanjutkan perjalanan. Yey, danaunya indah!" serunya riang kembali dan langsung berlari ke sana kemari.

"Hah~, dia anak yang hiperaktif sepertimu, Naru-kun." Ucap Itachi sambil melirik Naruto dan dibalas cengiran khas Naruto.

"Ne, ayo kita atur tempat dan mulai memasak!" ucap Sakura riang dan langsung saja mengeluarkan seluruh bahan makanan dari dalam mobil Van.

"Hoaaammm… apa sudah waktunya makan siang?" tanya Fuyu yang baru saja terbangun setelah mendengar gerebakan pintu perbuatan Yuki.

"Un, kita sudah sampai di danau, Fuyu-kun." Jawab Hinata dengan lembutnya.

"Ne, lebih baik kau ajak Lefvi dan Revina yang masih terbengong di situ." Saran Naruto pada Fuyu sambil melihat Revina dan Lefvi yang masih terdiam. Fuyu yang melihat dua sahabat kecilnya terdiam seperti itu pun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh? Mattaku, ngajak mereka bermain? Yang benar saja!" dan berlanjutlah dumelan serta dumelan yang dilontarkan oleh bibir kecil Fuyu. Tapi tak memungkiri ia pun menarik tangan Lefvi dan Revina menuju Yuki yang tengah bermain sendirian di rerumputan hijau.

"Hahaha… mereka lucu ya?" Tanya Itachi entah pada siapa sambil mengeluarkan besi penyanggah untuk membuat tenda.

"Ya, kau benar, Aniki!" dukung Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Ya, semenjak bercakap dengan Fuyu dan Sakura selama perjalanan, ia sekarang lebih sering mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya. Wah… perkembangan nih.

"Tapi, aku penasaran. Kira-kira siapa istri dan anakku kelak ya?" Tanya Itachi sambil berpose layangnya detektif dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk yang berda di dagu juga iris onyxnya menatap ke atas kanan.

"Iyaya, saat ditanya, mereka bilang rahasia." Imbuh Sakura.

"Uhm.. gimana nanti kita menanyakannya lagi pada mereka setelah makan siang?" saran Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Itachi saat baru saja mengeluarkan piring-piring dari dalam mobil Van.

"Ah! Ide yang bagus!"

"Tapi Itachi-nii, bukankah sudah jelas siapa istri Itachi-nii kelak." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum jenakanya sambil berkedip sebelah mata dengan Itachi. Itachi tahu maksud Naruto, tapi ia tidak mau terlalu berharap. Ia tahu, gadis atau wanita muda incarannya seseorang yang sangat sulit di kejar.

"Hentikan, Dobe! Kau akan mebuatnya pingsan." ucap Sasuke datar namun jika didengar lebih dalam, ada nada ejekan di dalamnya.

"Hahahah… lucu sekali melihat wajah Itachi-nii yang seperti itu. Hahahah…." Tawa Naruto pun menggelegar tapi, tidak sampai pada telinga keempat bocah yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran sambil berguling-guling di rerumputan yang empuk.

.

.

SLUUURRRPPP

"FHUUAAA…. Lezat sekali!" Seru Yuki riang setelah menyeruput kuah ramennya yang ke-3. Busyet dah, kuat aja tuh anak makan?

"FUUHHH…. Kau benar Yuki-chan! Untung saja, Kaa-chanmu yang baik itu membuatkan ramen." Imbuh Naruto yang juga telah selesai dengan mangkok yang ke-5.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat perut ayah-anak itu sedikit membuncit karena kenyang.

"Jadi, Yuki-chan juga suka ramen ya?" tanya Hinata yang sedang menyusun piring-piring kotor untuk dicuci.

"Mochiron, ttebayo! Ramen itu makanan terenak nomor satu. Betulkan, Tou-chan!" seru Yuki semangat sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya yang menyatakan satu.

"Hm, hm, kau benar sekali, Yuki-chan! Kau memang putri, Tou-chan!" Balas Naruto sambil mengacak-acak surai pirang keindigoan milik Yuki. Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Cih, dasar anak Tou-chan." Dengus Fuyu sebal. Saat ini, ia sedang makan jeruk Sunkist (bener ga penulisannya) kesukaannya. Dan menunya tadi, juga ramen tapi hanya semangkuk.

"Hahah… Fuyu-kun, kau juga anak Tou-chan kok." Ucap Naruto yang tadi mendengar dengusan Fuyu.

"Lefvi-kun, memangnya mereka selalu begitu ya?" bisik Sakura pada Lefvi yang tengah memakan tomat merah yang segar.

"Um, di masa depan mereka selalu seperti itu."

"Souka."

.

.

Revina POV

Hah~

Lihatlah mereka! Bersenda gurau dengan keluarga masing-masing. Aisshh.. kenapa juga Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak ikut? Arrgghh.. dan, kenapa juga aku jadi cemburu gini? Uukh.. padahalkan, rencana kami ke masa depan untuk mempertemukan Lefvi dengan paman Sasuke dan bibi Sakura. Cih, aku dan si kembar Fuyuki jadi terbuai juga. Hah~, sudah keberapa kali aku menghela nafas gini ya?

'Oke… tenangkan dirimu Revina. Kau yang paling tua dari mereka bertiga. Dewasalah! Ayo jangan merengut hanya karena Tou-san dan kaa-san tidak ada. Tapi, inikan hari ulang tahunku. Harusnya mereka ingat. Kenapa tidak ada yang ingat?'

Bagus, perdebatan batinku terjadi lagi. Sekarang aku telah menghabiskan salad buah favoritku sebagai pencuci mulut. Heh, tak kusangka bibi Hinata dan bibi Sakura menyiapkan ini. umm… pasti karena Yuki. Diakan yang paling cerewet. Tapi, masa dia tidak mengingat hari ini?

Revina POV End

.

.

"Ne Revi-chan, doushita no?" Tanya Sakura yang sejak tadi melihat Revina terus menghela nafas.

"Eh? Nande mo nai, bibi Sakura." Balas Revina dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan itu terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Oh ya, Lefvi-kun. Boleh, paman bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Itachi yang melihat Lefvi hanya terdiam memakan tomat. 'Mirip banget dengan Otoutou' innernya diam-diam dalam hati.

"Hn."

"Uhm… Siapa bibimu di masa depan?"

WHOOOSSSS

Anginlah yang menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah Itachi bertanya, segala aktivitas yang dilakukan mereka terhenti secara mendadak. Bahkan, Hinata yang sedang cuci piring di dalam Van pun langsung berhenti dan mengintip dari jendela.

"Tentu saja bibi Hinata dan bibi Hanabi, memangnya siapa lagi?" jawabnya datar dan melanjutkan acara makan tomat yang tertunda.

"Bukan! Maksudku bukan mereka! Ehem… gimana ya, uhm.. Maksud paman, si-siapa i-istri paman di-di masa depan?" Terucaplah sudah pertanyaan yang sejak dua hari lalu terus menggema di otak Itachi. Meskipun dengan terbata dan… what? Ada rona merah di pipi porselennya! Huuoo… sugoii… *diamaterasu*

"…"

"…"

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab. Dan lagi-lagi, aktivitas yang baru setengah menit berlangsung berhenti lagi. Dan yang pertama kali sadar adalah …

"Memangnya kenapa paman?" Yukilah yang bertanya balik.

"Yah, habisnya paman penasaran." Jawab Itachi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang author yakin tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Aishh.. sudah tau kok malah nanya." Cetus Fuyu Kasar dan mendapat jitakan dari Naruto.

"Revina-chan, Lefvi-nii, beritahu tidak nih?" tanya Yuki sambil menatap Revina dan Lefvi bergantian.

"Un."

"Hn."

"Yatta! Lefvi-nii aja yang beritahu!" Pinta- ups, perintah Yuki pada Lefvi.

"Ck, lebay banget." Gumam Fuyu dan dapat 'hadiah manis' dari Yuki.

"Bibi Konan."

"Eh?"

"Ya, bibi Konan. Puas?" Ujar Lefvi sarkartis sambil melenggang dan masuk ke dalam Van. Sementara Lefvi tengah berbaring di tempat tidur karena ngantuk, keadaan di luar masih saja penuh keheningan, kecuali Yuki dan Revina yang tengah kembali bermain, sedangkan Fuyu tiduran di bawah pohon dekat mobil Van berada.

Tik.

Tik.

Ti–

"EEEHH~~~!"

.

.

Fuyu POV

"Ck, bosan~." Gumamku lirih. Hey! Bagaimana kau tidak bosan jika sedari selesai makan, adik kembarmu dan Revina mengobrol dengan Kaa-chanmu juga bibimu dan kau diabaikan? Bosan banget kan! Tou-chanmu dan pamanmu malah asyik sendiri. Dan hanya tinggal Lefvi seorang yang tengah berdiam. Ck, aku benar-benar bosan. Dan karena itulah, aku, juga Lefvi -kupaksa- telah duduk di samping pengemudi, yang artinya aku bareng paman Itachi.

"Bosan kenapa ne, Fuyu-kun?" Tanya paman Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. Yeah, meskipun sepi dan lebar, tapi tidak menutup terjadinya kecelakaan bukan?

"Ck, kenapa lama sekali kita sampai?" tanyaku dengan sebal. Kulihat Lefvi sedang duduk menyandar sambil menatap pemandangan di luar. Indah memang sih!

"Perjalanannya kan memang jauh, Fuyu-kun. Yah… sekitar jam 8 lewat baru sampai." Jelas paman Itachi yang seketika membuatku menegang. Lefvi pun tampaknya juga terkejut dilihat dari bahunya yang sedikit terangkat. Eh? Masa sih? Kok jam segitu? Ah~~! Aku tahu! Aku di pancing rupanya!

"Apa paman yakin? Paman tidak salah memprediksikan waktu?" Yup, sudah kuduga ia memancingku. Lihat! Wajahnya memucat!

"Kau tidak percaya pada paman?" Tanyanya balik. Aku menoleh kearah Lefvi dan dibalas dengan seringaiannya.

"Hahaahha…. Kami dari masa depan, paman Itachi. Don't forget it!"

Satu kalimat simple disertai tawa itu pun membuat paman Itachi terlihat menegak ludahnya. Hahaha… ternyata ia tak sejenius di masa depan ya. Atau mungkin, ia sengaja terjebak?

"Ck, ternyata kalian tahu ya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah jengkel.

"Pastinya, paman. Aku, Nee-san, Revina, Boru-nii, Hima-nee, dan si kembar Fuyuki sering di ajak sama paman dan bibi Konan ke Villa Uchiha. Paman Naruto, bibi Hinata, paman Konohamaru, dan bibi Hanabi juga biasa ikut." Jelas Lefvi dengan datarnya. Biasalah…

"Jadi, kalau memang kau tau, jam berapa kita akan sampai?" Kenapa paman Itachi bertanya terus? Apa dia tidak bisa menjawab? Ternyata begini ya sikapnya pada masa ini. Beda banget dengan di masa depan.

"Kurang lebih jam 6. Benar bukan?" Lefvilah yang menjawab. Mungkin karna ia melihatku hanya diam saja. Aku pun mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli.

"Ya… kau benar." Jawabnya lirih dan menghela nafas… frustasi?

"Kenapa kalian tahu kalau aku memancing kalian?" tanya Paman Itachi sambil melirik sebentar kearah kami. Aku dan Lefvi hanya berpandangan dan mengangguk bersamaan. Kami pun menatap paman Itachi lagi.

"Firasat." Itulah jawaban kami.

Fuyu POV End

.

.

**Villa Uchiha, 6.15 pm**

Senja telah terlewati beberapa menit yang lalu. Sang Surya pun mengistirahatkan dirinya dan berganti tugas dengan sang Dewi malam. Perlahan tapi pasti, langit pun mulai berganti warna. Langit terlukis begitu indahnya dengan gradasi yang memanjakan mata. Dari kuning lembut ke jingga lalu kemerahan, kebiruan, keunguan dan menjadi agak gelap. Gradasi yang sempurna.

Bintang pun mulai bermunculan. Nampaknya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah. Tapi, keindahan senja menjelang malam ini pun nampaknya diwarnai dengan keributan di halaman depan Villa yang berdiri dengan megahnya.

"Yuki! Ayo cepat masuk!" Seru Fuyu yang tengah berjalan kembali kearah Van di mana Yuki masih terduduk melihat langit dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Mou~ nii-chan, ayolah sesekali Yuki di luar." Sungut Yuki sambil mencoba menjauh dari Fuyu yang mendekat.

"Sekarang kau sudah diluar, ayo cepat masuk!" Fuyu maju 5 langkah

"Iie." Yuki mundur 5 langkah

"Masuk!" Maju 3 langkah

"Iiiee!" Mundur 3 langkah

"Masuk!" Fuyu mulai berlari

"Iiieee…" Yuki lari dengan cepat

Dan terjadilah kejar mengejar.

.

.

Revina POV

Mereka mulai lagi. Dasar, si kembar itu. Huh, terkadang aku iri dengan mereka. Mereka punya keluarga yang menyenangkan. Mereka punya kakak yang melindungi mereka. Sedangkan aku? Hanya anak tunggal. Ck, rasa iriku muncul lagi.

Tapi… meskipun aku hanya anak tunggal, aku punya orang tua. Tidak seperti Lefvi. Aishh… kenapa aku jadi kepirikan Lefvi? Ck, kuakui ia memang anak yang kuat. Besar tanpa adanya orang tua dan hidup dengan kakak juga paman dan bibinya. Kakak sepupunya saja baru sekali dilihatnya.

"Oii Vina-chan, mau sampai kapan kau melamun di situ?"

Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku saat Lefvi menepuk pundakku. Kulihat sekeliling, ternyata mereka sudah masuk ke dalam Villa megah ini. Si kembar Fuyuki juga nampaknya sudah masuk sebab, aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka.

"Apa semua sudah masuk?" Tanyaku dan dibalas dengan gumaman 'Hn' dari Lefvi. Ukh.. terkadang aku merutuki sifat pelit katanya itu.

"Ayo jalan!" Ucapnya atau mungkin perintahnya dan kubalas dengan gumaman 'Hn'. Nampaknya ia sweatdrop dengan balasanku. Hahaha… rasakan!

Aku pun mulai berjalan. Ku kuatkan peganganku pada tas yang ku bawa dari masa depan. Entah mengapa, aku merasa gugup. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku gugup.

Kulirik Lefvi yang berada di samping kiriku, nampaknya ia tenang-tenang saja. Arrgg… rasanya aku ingin teriak. Apa aku gugup karena berjalan berdua dengannya? Oh Tidak! Tidak! Mana mungkin aku gugup karena dia?

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya yang menyadari kalau aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku pun mendongak ke langit. Sekarang langit sudah benar-benar gelap dan dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang banyak. Aku sangat takjub dengan pemandangan yang kulihat ini.

"REVINA-CHAN~, LEFVI-NII~, AYO CEPAT!" kudengar seruan Yuki memanggil. Aku pun kembali menatap ke depan. Lefvi berada 5 langkah di depanku. Dan Yuki berada di beranda villa melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo cepat! Jangan sampai ia terlalu lama di luar!" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Yuki dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ucapan Lefvi kali ini terdengar lembut meskipun tidak terlalu nampak. Dan aku pun menyetujuinya. Kulangkahkan kembali kakiku. Sesampainya di beranda rumah, tiba-tiba saja Yuki menutup mataku dan menuntunku ke depan.

Aku sempat memberontak awalnya namun, ia bilang supaya aku terkejut melihat keindahan rumah ini makanya ia menutup mataku. Aku merasa ini terlalu berlebihan. Memangnya semenakjubkan apa sih dekorasi di Villa Uchiha di masa ini?

Tap

Kurasakan kakiku terhenti. Aku mencoba mengintip di sela-sela jari Yuki tapi, tidak bisa. Ia benar-benar menutupnya rapat.

"Siap ya, Revi-chan!"

Hah? Siap apa? Masa untuk melihat dekorasi villa ini aja harus siap-siap?

Sriinggg

Silau. Kurasakan silau lampu saat Yuki melepaskan tangannya dari mataku. Dan reflek aku menyipitkan mataku yang masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya ini. Kukedip-kedipkan mataku untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Setelah dapat melihat jelas, ku arahkan pandanganku ke Yuki yang berada tepa di depanku. Jaraknya hanya sejengkal.

"He-hey, ke-kenapa kau tersenyum se-seperti itu?" Ucapku gugup karena jikaYuki sudah tersenyum seperti itu, pasti ada suatu rencananya yang telah berhasil.

Ia pun menyingkirkan badannya ke kanan. Aku yang terus mengikuti langkahnya memandang bingung. Dan saat kualihkan lagi pandangan ke depan. Betapa terkejutnya aku.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETO, REVINA!"

Sungguh. Aku benar-benar terkejut! Ada Tou-chan, ada Kaa-chan, juga bibi Konan pun ada. Ternyata… ternyata mereka juga ikut. Dan.. mereka datang lebih dulu untuk mempersiapkan ini semua? Aku… aku… aku sangat… tidak dapat mempercayai ini?

Aku pun langsung teringat akan ucapan Yuki sedari tadi. Juga senyumnya itu. Dan nada lembut dari Lefvi. Juga seringaian Fuyu saat festival. Aku telah menyadari semuanya. Ini rencana si kembar Fuyuki dan Lefvi juga semuanya.

"Hiks…" Tanpa sadar, air mata pun telah mengalir dari kedua iris obsidianku. Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa aku adalah korban dari rencana si kembar Fuyuki tepatnya, si Yuki. Ini… ini benar-benar membahagiakan, menyenangkan, dan mengharukan.

"Ne, apa kau suka, Revina-chan?" Tanya Kaa-san yang sedang berdiri dengan lututnya di depanku.

Kuangkat kepalaku hingga bisa melihat senyuman Kaa-san di wajah belianya. Ouh, Kaa-sanku ini sungguh manis sekali. Langsung saja kupeluk ia. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda aku mengiyakan pertanyaan Kaa-san.

Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Kaa-san. Ini bukan tangisan sedih. Ini adalah tangisan bahagiaku yang telah berhasil di jebak dengan tingkah laku ketiga sahabatku. Juga di jebak oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga semuanya.

Kaa-san pun membalas pelukanku dengan lembut. Dan kurasakan ada lagi yang memelukku dan pelukan itu terus bertambah dan bertambah, sehingga aku yakin kalau mereka semua telah memelukku tapi, aku meragukan apa paman Sasuke juga ikut memeluk bersama atau tidak.

"Hehehe…hiks… Hahahah….." Aku pun tertawa dengan sesekali seanggukkan. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan itu. Sekarang dapat kulihat dengan jelas dekorasi ruangan ini.

Terdapat banyak balon. Juga kertas warna warni. Dan makanan, cemilan, minuman, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan yang paling membuatku senang adalah kue ulang tahun dua tingkat. Kue itu berwarna coklat dan dihiasi krim berwarna biru. Ku dekati kue itu dan kulihat tulisan 'Otanjoubi Omedeto Revina Sarutobi' di atasnya. Cantik sekali! Bolehkah aku berharap ini kue buatan Kaa-san?

"Itu kue buatan Kaa-sanmu loh~." Apa Tou-san bisa membaca pikiranku ya?

Tapi, eh? Ternyata benar ya. Yatta, aku sangat bersyukur. Arigatou, Kami-sama. Aku tak menyangka ternyata mereka bertiga mengingat ulang tahunku dan menyebarkan pada semuanya.

"Jadi, ini yang bernama Revina? Manis sekali!" ucap bibi Konan dan langsung saja mencubit pipiku dengan gemasnya. Aku tahu kalau pipiku tembem tapi, bisakah mencubitnya lebih pelan?

"Ini semua rencana Yuki-chan. Hebat bukan!" Bocor paman Itachi. Aku pun melirik Yuki yang tengah terlelap di gendongan paman Naruto. Eh? Sejak kapan ia terlelap?

"Ia terlelap sejak kau menyibukkan diri dengan Hana-chan." Seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku, bibi Hinata mengetakan demikian. Loh? Berarti paman Naruto dan Yuki tidak ikut peluk bersama dong~.

"Biarkan ia istirahat. Kalau kau mau tahu, dia tidak ada tidur sejak kemaren." Ucap Fuyu dengan nada sinisnya, tapi aku tahu tersembunyi nada khawatir yang ia tujukan pada Yuki. Tapi, kenapa Yuki tidak tidur? Bukannya kemaren malam dia tidur bersamaku? Apa ia terbangun? Mungkin saja, tapi yang menjadi pikiranku sekarang…

"Bukannya ia tidur tadi siang denganku?" gumamku sambil mengingat apa yang kulakukan dengannya tadi siang. Dan inilah yang sejak tadi kupikirkan.

"Dia tidak tidur, Revina-chan. Dia hanya pura-pura tidur. Dan setelah memastikan kau telah tidur, ia keluar dari kamar dan langsung menelpon Konan-nee untuk memastikan persiapan di sini."

Penjelasan bibi Sakura membuat mataku terbelalak. Yuki melakukan itu hanya demi aku? Apa berarti, ia juga pura-pura tidur kemaren malam? Oh, Yuki-chan, maaf aku sempat menjelek-jelekkanmu.

"Yare-yare, ayo kita nikmati pestanya!" seru paman Naruto dengan girangnya. Apa ia tidak sadar seruannya itu bisa membuat Yuki terbangun?

"Ngh…" Yappari ne, Yuki terbangun.

"Eh? Pesta dimulai?" gumam Yuki pelan setengah sadar dan aku masih bisa mendengarnya karena sekarang aku berada tepat di sampingnya yang masih dalam gendongan paman Naruto yang duduk di sofa.

"NA-RU-TO~~! LIHAT! YUKI-CHAN TERBANGUN!" Teriak bibi Hinata dan bibi Sakura menggelegar. Wiihh~ bibi Hinata juga bisa teriak seperti itu ya. Setelah meletakkan Yuki di sampingku, paman Naruto pun berlari mengelilingi rumah sambil dikejar bibi Hinata juga bibi Sakura. Hahaha…. Ini lucu sekali!

Kejutan ini, liburan ini, juga perjalanan ini, takkan kulupakan. Aku akan menunggu kejutan dari kalian lagi tahun depan, Yuki-chan, Fuyu-kun, dan… Lefvi-kun.

Revina POV End

.

Tsuzuku

.

UWOOO…. IT'S SO LOOONGGGG

Hebattt….! Chapter ini sangat panjang….

Gomen na~ kalau ada reader-san yang tidak menyukai chapter panjang…

Yokey.. dari pada basa-basi lagi.. Tolong review chapter ini.

Author sangat menghargai jika itu berupa saran maupun kritikan dan jangan sampai nge-FLAME.. bagi yang mau FLAME, harap baca warning di atas. (nunjuk-nunjuk awal cerita).

Jangan Lupa

R . E . V . I . E . W


	4. Chapter 4

Haaiiii… sebulan lebih tidak publish… hehehee…. Gomen naaa….

Terima kasih bagi yang memfolow, memfavoritkan, dan juga mereview..

Oke, saya balas review di chap kemaren…

DrunKenMist99 : kocak ya? Hehehe… Yatta na… oke, nih lanjutannya, semoga terhibur yaa…

Guest : Saya sangat berterima kasih sekali atas saran dan kritiknya. Saya sangat menghargainya. Sebenarnya, saya sangat menginginkan ini NaruHina. Tapi, sayangnya, pair SasuNaru juga sangat di perlukan. Apa lagi ada OC yang benar-benar berperan. Saya akan menuliskan karakter Team 7, Hinata, dan OC. Jadi maaf sangat yaa…nanti, akan saya post fic NaruHina. Di tunggu yaa…

: Wahhh… suka KonoHana ya… oke nih dah lanjut..

AoiKishi : Makasih banyak krna Aoi-san tlah mampir ke fic saya. Makasih atas pujiannya.. hehehe…

Osh… selamat menikmati… maaf jika membosankan…

oOo Chapter 4 oOo

.

Cerahnya hari ini lain dari pada biasanya. Bagaimana tidak? Panas matahari sangat terik dan serasa membakar kulit. Padahal, jika ditilik lagi, sekarang masih menunjukkan pagi hari. Waow, sungguh dahsyat! Yah, itu sih wajar saja, sebab ini sudah berada di penghujung musim panas, jadi selama seminggu terakhir, dari pagi -menjelang siang- sampai siang, sinar matahari benar-benar menyengat.

"Huaaa…. Panasnyaaa~.."

Terdengar lengkingan penuh keluhan terlontar dari bibir seorang gadis yang bisa diperkirakan jika ia masih duduk di bangku SMP.

"Panaass…"

Oww, terdengar lagi satu lengkingan, dan itu berasal dari seorang gadis SMA yang tepa di samping gadis SMP tersebut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bunyi tapakan kaki terdengar. Kedua Gadis berbeda umur itu pun terdiam. Dan muncullah seorang pemuda dari balik pintu yang berada di belakang kedua gadis tersebut.

"Ayo kita ke kamarku? Tou-chan kemaren baru selesai memodifikasi AC di kamarku, sehingga lebih dingin."

.

Come From The Future

.

Author : NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki

.

"Ne, Anata, apa besok akan berkumpul di Lab. lagi?" tanya seorang wanita indigo yang saat ini tengah menaruh segelas jus jeruk dihadapan sang suami.

"Tentu saja! Tapi…" Ucap sang suami menggantung, dan itu membuat sang istri, wanita indigo tersebut memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tapi?" beo wanita itu.

"Tengah hari ini saja gimana?" Tanya sang suami sembari menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya.

"Ha'i, pasti Naruto-kun sudah melihatnya ya?" Tanya balik sang istri setelah menjawab pertanyaan sang suami.

"Heheh… hanya sedikit kok, belum semuanya."

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi oyaji, CFTF is Mine

.

Rating : T

.

"Apa yang Naru-nii katakan? Apa kita akan berkumpul lagi besok?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh seorang wanita dengan surai coklat sepinggang. Iris amnesty-nya menatap antusias pada seorang pria dengan surai spike coklat berantakan.

"Dugaanmu meleset sayang. Kita memang akan berkumpul, tapi jam 12 siang nanti sudah di Lab."

Jawab pria itu.

"Eh? Bukannya besok ya?" tanya wanita itu dan hanya dibalas dengan bahu yang terangkat oleh sang pria.

.

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, n KonoHana

.

"Eh? Tengah hari ini?" tanya seorang pria bersurai raven panjang yang diikat longgar pada pangkal leher, pada seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"Ya. Itachi-nii bisa kan?"

"Baiklah, tapi apa di Lab. mu tidak panas?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengipasi dirinya.

"Hehe.. pastinya dong! Sejak 10 hari yang lalu aku memodifikasi AC di Lab. ku sehingga bisa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dan berhasil ku kerjakan selama 5 hari. AC di kamar Boruto juga sudahku modif. Apa perlu kumodif juga AC di rumah nii-chan? Dijamin, tidak nyesal deh!" jelas panjang lebar sang penelepon.

"Yayaya… boleh juga. Oke deh, sampai siang nanti!"

.

Genre : Family, Friendship, Sci-fi (maybe)

.

"Waahhh~~~… Ademnyaaa…" Ucap 3 orang remaja yang sedang berbaring di atas lantai berlapiskan karpet bewarna merah hitam dengan gambar api yang membara.

"Benar-benar deh, kok cuma di kamar nii-chan saja sih? Di kamar Hima kapan?" Gerutu remaja termuda dengan surai Indigo sebahu miliknya.

"Ini aja baru Tou-chan selesaikan tadi pagi. Kau tahukan semalaman aku tidur di kamar tamu?" Geram satu-satunya pemuda dengan surai kuningnya.

"Udahlah, nanti panas lagi ruangan ini kalau kalian berdebat." Lerai gadis satunya dengan surai hitam sebahu. Juga kacamat ber-frame-kan pink tua membingkai kedua bola mata Onyx-nya.

"Eh, tau tidak? Ka–"

"Tidak tau!" potong kedua gadis berbeda surai juga usia itu dengan watados-nya.

"Ukh, ya sudah! Aku kasi tau Tou-chan kalau kalian tidak mau ikut!" Ucap pemuda itu dan langsung beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eh… Boru-nii, maaf deh! Terus, Boru-nii mau nyampaikan apa?" Mendengar perkataan sopan dan memohon itu, sang pemuda yang dipanggil Boru a.k.a Uzumaki Boruto pun menghentikan langkahnya. Seringaian pun tampak di bibirnya.

"Hmm… benarkah? Terus, kenapa dia tidak meminta maaf?" tanya Boruto setelah berbalik dan menunjuk gadis berkacamata itu. Mau tidak mau, gadis berkacamata itu pun mengalah, yah… ia yakin kalau ini tidak akan selesai jika tidak ada yang mengalah.

"Hah~, baiklah… Maafkan kami, bisa kau beritahu apa yang disampaikan paman Naruto?" tanyanya dengan sopan disertai senyum yang dipaksakan. Boruto pun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jam 12 nanti, kita ke Lab. kalian pergi bersamaku!"

.

Warning : AU, Super OOC, OC, Typo's, Time Travel (hanya di awal chapter n akhir chapter), Humor garing, , Sister complex, banyak pendeskripsiannya, Alur lambat mendominasi daripada alur cepat dan keanehan lainnya juga kekurangan lainnya dari fanfic ini. Khusus Chapter ini, FULL LEFVI POV (POINT OF VIEW).

.

OC In Fanfiction

Namikaze Fuyu

Namikaze Yuki

Uchiha Lefvi

Sarutobi Revina

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

THIS FANFICTION

.

Chapter 4 : Kebahagiaanku

**Kediaman Namikaze, 25 Agustus 2014, 09.51 am**

Lefvi POV

"AAARRGGHH!"

"Kau kalah, DO-BE!"

"Ck, ulangi lagi! Aku tidak terima!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"TEME BAKA!"

Hah~ aku baru saja masuk ke ruang keluarga untuk nonton televisi, malah menonton perdebatan konyol antara Tou-san dan paman Naruto. Sudah tau pagi ini hawanya panas, malah di buat panas lagi dengan teriakan paman Naruto. Ck, tau gini mending aku ikutan Revina dan si kembar Fuyuki bermain di kolam renang. Kenapa juga mereka berdua di ruang keluarga? Dan… kemana Kaa-san, bibi Hinata, bibi Hanabi dan paman Konohamaru?

"Lefvi-kun, kenapa berdiri di pintu?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar suara lembut dari arah belakangku. Langsung saja kubalikkan tubuhku dan dapat kulihat Kaa-san juga bibi Hinata menatapku dengan penasaran. Aku pun menunjuk ke dalam ruang keluarga dengan telunjukku. Mengisyaratkan pada mereka alasan mengapa aku berdiri di depan pintu.

Mereka pun melihat ke dalam. Bibi Hinata sedikit terkikik saat melihatnya. Sedangkan Kaa-san? Kelihatannya ia geram saat melihat Tou-san dilempar bantal sama paman Naruto. Aku sih santai aja. Sudah biasa melihat fenomena alam (?) seperti ini. Maksudku, jika paman Naruto di masa depan bertengkar dengan Fuyu.

"Mana Fuyu-kun, Yuki-chan dan Revina-chan?" tanya bibi Hinata yang masih menonton hal yang kuanggap konyol.

"Di kolam renang." Jawabku singkat dan mulai beranjak dari pintu yang terbuka. Lebih baik aku bersama si kembar itu dan Revina-chan dari pada harus bersama para anak remaja itu.

Pluk

Langkahku terhenti saat tepukan mendarat dengan lembutnya di bahu kananku. Kutolehkan kepalaku sedikit untuk melihat pemilik tangan itu.

"Ke kolam renang?" Ternyata pemilik tangan ini adalah Kaa-san. Hebat! Kaa-san bisa membaca pikiranku ya?

"Ikuwa yo!" Ucap Kaa-san juga bibi Hinata. Nampaknya mereka bosan melihat pertengkaran paman Naruto dan paman konohamaru yang tak ada habisnya.

"Hn" jawabku singkat dan tanpa sadar, aku sedikit melengkungkan bibirku keatas.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Di kolam renang kediaman Namikaze, kediamannya paman Naruto. Yah, harus kuakui sih kolam renang di kediamannya paman Naruto memang lebih besar dari pada kediaman Tou-san. Ini hari kelima kami di sini. Dan setiap kami tinggal di kediaman Tou-san maupun kediamannya paman Naruto, pasti seluruh pelayan di setiap kediaman diliburkan. Alasan Tou-san dan paman Naruto sih teman-temannya bermalam dengan adik sepupunya -itu kami-. Kakashi-san juga Iruka-san yang merupakan kepala pelayan kediaman Tou-san dan kediaman paman Naruto, awalnya tidak percaya. Dan entah dengan alasan apa lagi yang Tou-san juga paman Naruto berikan akhirnya mereka mengiyakan.

Sudah hampir dua bulan pula kami berempat bolak-balik dari kediaman Tou-san dan kediaman paman Naruto. Dan karena ini juga merupakan liburan musim panas, Kaa-san, bibi Hinata, paman Konohamaru dan bibi Hanabi tinggal di mana kami berempat tinggal. Entah alasan apa yang digunakan mereka agar diizinkan oleh orang tua masing-masing. Aku pun tak peduli, asalkan itu membuatku dekat dengan Tou-san juga Kaa-san.

"KAA-CHAN~! KOCHI-KOCHI~!"

Teriakan Yuki menyambut saat kami bertiga baru saja melewati pintu ganda. Bibi Hinata dengan segera menghampiri Yuki yang sedang duduk dipinggir kolam yang berbeda dari kolam yang dipakai Fuyu dan Revina berenang.

Di kediaman paman Naruto, terdapat dua kolam renang yang sama besarnya, namun beda kedalamannya juga suhu airnya. Yang di pakai Yuki, kedalamannya tidak sampai satu meter dan terdapat sumber air panasnya juga. Dan kolam yang satunya, kedalamannya mencapai dua meter dengan air bersuhu sedang. Tidak ada sumber air panas, malah terkesan seperti air dingin namun tak sedingin es.

Kaa-san pun menggeandeng tanganku menuju ketempat Fuyu dan Revina berada. Mungkinkah Kaa-san sepemikiran denganku untuk menikmati kolam yang agak dingin itu?

"Lefvi-kun mau berenang atau hanya berendam kaki saja?"

Umh.. pertanyaan Kaa-san ini soal yang mudah. Pastinya aku menginginkan berenang.

"Berenang."

"Yosh… ayo kita berenang bareng Fuyu-kun dan Revina-chan!" seru Kaa-san dan berlari kecil. Ahaha… benar kan? Aku dan Kaa-san memang sepemikiran. Kaa-san pun membuka pakaian luarnya. Wah~ ternyata Kaa-san memang berniat untuk berenang. Lihat saja, ia sudah memakai pakaian renangnya.

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah kolam yang terdapat sumber air panasnya. Aku melihat Yuki dan bibi Hinata merendam kakinya di sana. Apa tidak panas tuh? Bukankah lebih enak merendam kaki di kolam yang sejuk ini?

"Biarkan saja Yuki dan Kaa-chan. Yuki sudah setengah jam tadi berenang bersamaku dan Revina."

Kuarahkan kepalaku menghadap Fuyu yang berada di samping kiriku. Shimatta, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya?

"Ayo Lefvi-kun!" teriak Kaa-san dari tengah kolam. Kapan pula Kaa-san menyeburkan diri?

"Sana berenang. Kau pasti kepanasankan?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku saat Fuyu bertanya seperti itu. Hah~ kenapa lagi dengan bocah satu ini? Tumben-tumbennya dia agak.. umm… sedikit perhatian. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku berenang saja.

.

.

"Makan es krim setelah berenang menyenangkan banget~"

"Apanya yang enak? Mendingan minum ocha hangat.

"Panas-panas begini enaknya itu yang segar-segar."

"Ya memang. Tapi, kalau habis berenang, enaknya minum ocha hangat."

"Es krim."

"Ocha hangat."

"Es Krim!"

"Ocha hangat!"

Ck… kenapa selalu perdebatan seperti ini yang muncul setiap selesai berenang? Kenapa juga mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau ngalah? Chikusso~ dan kenapa aku malah mikirin tentang hal konyol ini? Pasti yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah…

"A-ano…"

…Yuki berusaha melerai. Dan selanjutnya pasti…

"Es krim/Ocha hangat yang lebih cocokkan, Yuki-chan!?"

…Yappari na~, Yuki di pojokkan. Dan aku, Kaa-san juga bibi Hinata hanya bisa menonton perdebatan konyol -menurutku- ini sambil meminum Jus Alpukat favoritku. Ya, aku lebih memilih minum jus setelah berenang, begitu pula dengan Kaa-san, bibi Hinata dan Yuki.

Pertengkaran masih saja di teruskan. Dan berakhir dengan Yuki yang mengatakan 'Semuanya cocok kok, Yuki suka dua-duanya termasuk Jus Jeruk ini!', sambil menunjukkan jus favoritnya. Yah… selalu begitu akhirnya.

"AH!"

Pekikan Kaa-san yang tiba-tiba, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku pun menatap Kaa-san yang sedang menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Kenapa juga kaa-san manatapku dengan tatapan yang seperti itu? Bibi Hinata, Revina dan si kembar Fuyuki, juga menatap Kaa-san heran. Mungkinkah mereka juga terkejut dengan pekikan Kaa-san tadi?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ingat, Sakura-chan?" Kaa-san menggeleng setelah mendengar pertanyaan bibi Hinata.

"Aku punya ide, Hinata-chan!" Seru Kaa-san dengan senyuman sumringah di wajahnya.

"Ide?"

'Ide?' Beoku dalam hati.

"Yup! Dan aku yakin ini akan menyenangkan."

.

.

**Taman Bermain Konoha, 11.28 am**

"Benarkan yang kukatakan? Ini menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Ini menyenangkan, Kaa-san!" Ucapku dengan riang. Bagaimana tidak? Kaa-san mengusulkan hari ini, kita jalan-jalan dengan keluarga masing-masing. Revina dengan paman Konohamaru dan bibi Hanabi juga si kembar Fuyuki dengan paman Naruto dan bibi Hinata, yang pergi entah kemana. Sedangkan aku, jalan-jalan ke taman bermain dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Ohh~ ini memang menyenangkan!

"Wahana yang mana lagi ya?" Entah pada siapa Kaa-san bertanya. Sekarang aku jalan dengan kedua tanganku yang digandeng Kaa-san -sebelah kanan- dan Tou-san -sebelah kiri-.

"Roller Coster?" Saranku dan langsung di setujui oleh Kaa-san. Tou-san hanya mengangguk saja. aku tidak bisa menerka apa Tou-san senang atau tidak. Tapi, dengan genggamannya yang hangat saja, aku merasa cukup. Meskipun sudah sebulan kami bersama, namun ini pertama kalinya hanya aku, Kaa-san dan Tou-san jalan-jalan bersama.

Kami-sama~, untuk hari ini, biarkan aku bersenang-senang dengan keluargaku. Untuk hari ini, biarkan aku melepaskan semua ekspresiku. Untuk hari ini, biarkan aku menikmati keindahan bersama Kaa-san juga Tou-san. Untuk kali ini, biarkan aku bersikap seperti anak berumur 7 tahun lainnya. Untuk kali ini, biarkan aku mengingat memori indah ini tanpa satu kejadian pun yg dapat ku lupakan.

.

.

"Huwaaahh~… seru banget~… hampir semuanya sudah kita naiki. Yang mana lagi ya~…"

Nampaknya Kaa-san masih saja ingin mencoba wahana yang belum sempat kami naiki. Saat ini, aku, Kaa-san juga Tou-san sedang duduk di sebuah restoran. Siang sudah menjelang, dan Tou-san mengajak kami untuk makan siang dahulu sebelum melanjutkan permainan yang lain. Kaa-san sempat ngambek, tapi Tou-san membujuk entah dengan cara apa.

Hihihi… ternyata begini ya, tingkah Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Kata paman Naruto di masa depan, Kaa-san dan Tou-san setiap kencan, pasti ke taman bermain. Apa mungkin mereka menganggap ini kencan ya? Ah~ sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Asalkan aku bersama mereka seharian ini, dan aku tidak diabaikan, akan aku ikuti.

"Wah~ pasangan itu serasi sekali ya!"

"Tapi, masa semuda itu sudah menikah? Punya anak lagi?"

"Ah~ mungkin saja wajah mereka memang awet muda, tapi umur sudah cukup dewasa."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin. Mungkin saja mereka masih anak sekolahan dan anak laki-laki itu, adik dari pemuda itu."

"Yah~ itu mungkin saja sih. Tapi, aku berharap jika memang mereka menikah, anaknya akan setampan anak lelaki itu."

Rasanya wajahku memanas mendengar obrolan ibu-ibu itu. Aku melihat wajah Kaa-san memerah, kalau Tou-san hanya semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi putihnya. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang mendengarnya. Tapi, apakah ibu-ibu itu tidak sadar, kalau suaranya itu terlalu besar? Apa mungkin ia menyangka kalau suaranya itu hanya menyerupai bisikan? Aarrgh… kenapa aku jadi banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ini sih?

"Tuan, nyonya, adik, ini pesanannya." Ucapan ramah pelayan wanita itu, menyentak pikiranku yang menyebar kemana-mana. Ia meletakkan pesanan yang telah kami pesan setibanya di restoran ini.

"Ayo kita makan!" Seru Kaa-san setelah meminum sedikit Jus Starwberry miliknya.

"Ittadakimasu~"

.

.

**Konoha Street, 05.30 pm**

Sekarang aku, Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang berjalan bersama. Seperti saat di taman bermain tadi, aku di tengah Kaa-san dan Tou-san memegang tangan kanan dan kiriku. Setelah menyelesaikan semua wahana di taman bermain -juga makan siang- tadi, kami bertiga berjalan di tepi jalan. Melihat benda-benda yang dipajang di setiap toko. Aku terus memperhatikannya dengan Kaa-san yang terus menanyai pendapatku mengenai barang-barang yang dapat dimiliki oleh anak seusiaku.

"Yang mana kau suka?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku setelah mendengar pertanyaan ambigu dari Tou-san. Yang mana kusuka? Apanya? Suka apa?

"Dari semua pajangan yang kita lihat apakah ada yang membuatmu tertarik Lefvi-kun?"

Oh~ jadi itu maksud Tou-san. Aneh juga Tou-san menanyaiku seperti itu. Apa mungkin Tou-san mau membelikanku sesuatu? Umm… bingung juga, dari sekian banyak benda-benda yang ditunjukkan padaku, aku tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk memilikinya. Lagipula, barang-barang di masa depan lebih bagus dari pada–

Tunggu! Apa itu?

Tanpa kusadari, kakiku berjalan mendekati sebuah kaca pertokoan yang memamerkan sebuah PS 2. Tenyata bentuk PS 2 di masa ini dan di masa depan berbeda. Di masa ini, PS 2 menggunakan tempat kaset dengan stick yang tersambung kabel. Kalau di masa depan, tidak ada tempat kaset, hanya benda berbentuk persegi panjang layaknya Table. Jika menekan tombol ON, akan muncul sebuah stick hologram.

"Apa kau mau PS 2 itu, Lefvi-kun?" Aku menggeleng setelah mendengar pertnyaan Kaa-san. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Mereka di masa ini, hanyalah anak SMA tahun terakhir yang masih dibiayai orang tu.

"Kau Yakin?"

"Hn."

"Hah~, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke-kun."

Hihihi… aku hanya tertawa kecil -meskipun sebentar- mendengar keluhan Kaa-san. Tentu saja aku mirip dengan Tou-san. Sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan PS 2 itu, aku hanya penasaran bagaimana memainkannya. Aku hanya biasa melihat Tou-san dan paman Naruto memainkannya.

"Sudah semakin sore nih, ayo kita kembali!"

"Hn."

"Ayo!" seruku dengan nada yang kupaksakan semangat. Sebenarnya aku ingin kejadian ini terus berlanjut, tapi sudahlah. Nanti kami malah kemalaman di luar.

.

.

**Kediaman Namikaze, 06.37 pm**

"Tadaima~" Seruku dan Kaa-san. Tou-san mengekori kami dari belakang.

"Okaerinasai, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Lefvi-kun." Seru bibi Hinata menghampiri kami dengan mengenakan celemek. Uhm.. masak makan malam ya!?

"Ah~ kau sudah mulai memasak Hinata-chan?"

"Iie. Aku dan Hanabi menunggumu, Sakura-chan."

"Sejak kapan kalian pulang?"

"Beru sejam yang lalu."

Dan terjadilah percakapan antara Kaa-san dan bibi Hinata. Mereka bercerita mengenai perjalanan mereka tadi sambil menjauhiku dan Tou-san.

"Uhm… Tou-san… maukah… maukah Tou-san bermain denganku?" Ayolah Tou-san! Kumohon! Mau ya…

"Tidak."

"Eh? Ta– ya sudahlah, aku ke kamar dulu." Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan Tou-san. Saat sampai di anak tangga pertama, aku membalikkan badanku. Ternyata Tou-san sudah tidak ada di sana. Hah~, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Tapi setidaknya, aku bersyukur hampir seharian ini aku jalan-jalan dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

Aku menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga sampai atas. Kemudian, aku berjalan menuju kamarku dengan Fuyu. Aku masuk dan langsung menghempaskan diriku ke atas kasur. Aku merasa lelah namun senang di saat yang bersamaan.

"Baru pulang, heh?" Tak perlu aku melihat siapa yang bertanya, aku sudah tahu pasti dari suaranya.

"Hn."

"Cih, dasar! Sana mandi, sebentar lagi makan malam siap. Kau bau sekali~!"

Apa-apaan bocah itu? Beraninya dia mengatakan aku bau! Chikusso!

"Dasar bocah."

"Dasar Tua." Oohh… dia mau bermain denganku, heh!? "Terima kasih." Balasku dengan seringaian.

"Itu bukan pujian."

"Tapi aku menganggapnya pujian." Yes, emosinya tersulut.

"Baka."

"Pintar." Hahaha… mukanya memerah. Dia benar-benar marah

"…" Kenapa dia diam? Apa dia sadar kalau aku tengah mempermainkannya?

"Terserahlah, aku mau ke kamar Yuki-chan dan Revina dulu." Katanya dan langsung keluar begitu saja. Aish… dia sadar toh. Hah~… sudahlah, aku lebih baik mandi.

.

.

"Waaahh… ini Kaa-chan, bibi Sakura, dan bibi Hanabi yang masak?"

"Pastinya dong!"

"Hebat!"

Hah~… selalu seperti ini. Setiap makan pagi, siang, maupun malam -kalau bareng- akan ada pujian seperti itu. Padahalkan sudah jelas banget kalau masakan ketiga ibu kami pasti enak. Tanpa ambil pusing dengan semua kecerewetan Yuki dan Revina, aku mengambil makanan yang khusus dibuatkan Kaa-san untukku. Hehe… senang juga Kaa-san membuatkan ini spesial. Padahal sama saja sih kelihatannya.

"Oi Lefvi, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Cih, Fuyu no baka! Kenapa dia selalu mengacaukan pikiran indahku? Grrhh… rasanya ingin ku tendang terus kubuang ke kolam ikan halaman depan kediaman ayahnya.

"Iie, betsuni." Aku pun memakan sup kari ekstra kentang dengan khidmat, setelah membalas pertanyaan Fuyu. Dan anehnya, dia pun melanjutkan makannya sambil sesekali bertengkar dengan Yuki. Uhm… benar, rasanya ada yang aneh. Tapi… ah sudahlah, abaikan saja. Aku lagi malas memikirkan hal yang rumit.

"Ne, Lefvi-nii!" Aku mengangkat kepalaku mendengar seruan dari Yuki. Aku menatapnya dengan penasaran. Habisnya, dia diam saja setelah kutatap.

"Nani?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya. Jengah juga karena ia tidak menjawab.

Aku masih menunggu. Dia sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya. Yang lainnya pun tetap makan tanpa memperdulikan kami. Ugh… makananku pun habis dan dia sama sekali tidak bicara!?

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan, Yuki?" Ku minum air dingin yang tersedia. Dia pun menatapku setelah meminum air dinginnya dan langsung turun dari kursi meninggalkan ruang makan. Aku jadi bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Kenapa dia?" Pertanyaanku hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari semuanya. Bahkan Revina juga Fuyu hanya mengidikkan bahu dan melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Sudahlah, abaikan saja. tapi, aku penasaran kenapa setelah Fuyu bersikap aneh, Yuki juga demikian.

"Oh iya, di mana Tou-san?" Aku baru menyadari ketiadaan Tou-san di meja makan. Padahal sejak tadi aku duduk sampai menghabiskan makananku.

"Oh… Sasuke-kun sedang keluar dengan Itachi-nii. Nanti Itachi-nii bermalam di sini, jadi mereka mau mencari cemilan yang banyak."

Souka, jadi tadi Tou-san menolak untuk bermain denganku karna ingin menemani paman Itachi belanja cemilan. Itu sih yang bisa kusimpulkan. Tapi, kenapa tidak dengan paman Naruto saja?

"Kenapa tidak paman Naruto saja?"

"Kau lihat tingkah aneh Yuki tadi kan?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku mendengar pertanyaan paman Konohamaru. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tatapannya lain dari pada biasanya.

"Yuki sedang bad mood. Dan yang bisa menjinakkannya hanya Tou-chan seorang." Fuyu berkata demikian sambil menatapku pula. Hey, kenapa semuanya menatapku seperti itu. Apa badanku masih bau? Abaikan kalimat terakhir itu.

"Terus, hubungannya Yuki yang bad mood dengan tatapan kalian yang sebegitu anehnya padaku, apa?"

Kesal juga kalau begini terus. Setelah kulontarkan pertanyaan itu, mereka hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang bersuara. Karena bosan, aku menyudahi acara makanku setelah berterima kasih pada Kami-sama, dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarku meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

'Lefvi…'

Eh? Suara siapa itu? Kenapa di sini gelap sekali? Loh? Bukannya aku tadi sedang tidur di kamar ya? Sejak kapan kamarku dan Fuyu segelap dan sekosong ini?

'Lefvi…'

"Siapa itu? Keluar! Dasar pengecut!" Kubentak orang itu. Cih, jangan mentang-mentang aku masih kecil, lantas dikerjai begini. Ah! Atau mungkin aku sedang dalam dimensi mimpi. Jangan-jangan, Fuyu mengerjaiku dengan alat pembentuk mimpi? Cih, ternyata ini maksud dari sikapnya itu. Membalas mengerjaiku dengan alat pembentuk mimpi? Yang benar saja.

'Siapa aku? Pengecut? Dimensi mimpi?'

"Aku tau! Kau pasti Fuyu kan? Oii Fuyu, kalau mau membalas perbuatanku jangan pakai alat dong!" Teriakanku menggema di ruangan serba hitam ini. Ukh, aku susah melihat.

Sring

Eh? Jadi Terang? Ruangan gelap tadi jadi putih semua. Yatta… setidaknya aku dapat melihat ruang kosong ini.

'Sudah terang bukan?'

Gema suara itu kembali menyahut. Kenapa tidak ngaku saja sih kalau dia Fuyu?

'Lihatlah lubang di bawahmu!'

Lubang? Ku tundukkan kepalaku. Mataku terbelak melihat di mana aku berpijak sekarang.

WUUSSHHH

"AAAAAA…."

BRUK

"Ittai~"

Aduh… sakitnya. Eh? Bukannya ini kamarku dan Fuyu? Berarti aku sudah kembali? 'Hehehe… akan kuhajar kau Fuyu, karena sudah menjebakku dalam dimensi mimpi.' Innerku dengan evil laugh yang tercetak jelas.

Aku langsung bangkit setelah jatuh dari kasur dengan tidak elitnya. Tapi, aku melihat Fuyu yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya di kasur. Tidak ada alat pembentuk mimpi yang kucurigai. Berarti, aku memang bermimpi dong!? Tapi, kok aneh gitu mimpinya?

"Hoaamm~… aku masih ngantuk. Memangnya ini jam berapa?" gumamku sambil mencari dimana keberadaan jam. Eh? Baru hampir tengah malam ya. 15 menit lagi jam dua belas. Tunggu! Bukannya hari ini tanggal 25 ya? Berarti, dalam lima belas menit kedepan aku sudah berumur 8 tahun dong? Arrgghh… gawat nih! Gimana kalau Fuyu, Yuki, dan Revina mengerjaiku? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan ya?

Ah! Atau mungkin sikapnya tadi berhubungan dengan hari ulang tahunku. Mungkin saja dia depresi karna tidak menemukan cara yang bisa untuk mengerjaiku. Atau mungkin, dia hanya kesal tidak menemukan hal yang tepat untuk memberikanku kejutan. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin dia mau pakai cara seperti yang dilakukannya pada Revina. Yap, itu mungkin saja.

PRAAANGG

Apa itu? Piring pecah? Siapa yang masak di dapur malam-malam begini?

"Ja… jangan-jangan pencuri lagi!" gumamku panik. Eh? Aku panik? Ah… terserahlah. Aduh, gimana ini! Tapi, tidak mungkin ada pencuri di rumah ini. Bagian pagar saja ada pendeteksi sidik jadi. Di pintu depan saja ada CCTV, juga di seluruh rumah. Bahkan ada alarm anti penyusup yang akan berbunyi, jika ada orang asing yang tidak terdaftar sebagai orang yang dikenal. Mengingat alarm itu, aku jadi ingat pertama kali datang ke kediaman ini. Ah, itu tidak penting.

Apa mungkin ini sudah terencana? Ya, pencuri itu sudah merencanakan semuanya. Mungkin saja mereka sudah menyadap dan menonaktifkan semua paralatan anti penyususp di rumah ini. Dan, mungkinkan pencuri itu begitu bodoh sehingga memecahkan piring di dapur? Bukankah seharusnya dia langsung mengambil barang beharga di rumah ini tanpa perlu ke dapur? Apa pencuri itu berniat mencuri makanan juga?

BRAAKK

Cih, barang apa lagi itu? Pencuri sialan, beraninya dia mengacaukan pikiranku. Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya sendiri. Aku bisa melihat Fuyu masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Tampaknya ia tidak terusik sama sekali.

PRRAANNG

Di saat aku berjalan menuju pintu, suara piring pecah lagi-lagi terdengar. Semoga saja itu bukan piring kesayangan paman Naruto. Kalau tidak, bisa mati pencuri itu. Eh? Kok aku jadi kasian dengan pencuri itu. Bukannya bagus ya kalau mati!?

Puk

DEGH

"Baka! Kau membuatku terkejut!" Bentakku pada Fuyu yang seenaknya menepuk bahuku dan memandangku dengan watadosnya.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Ternyata dia bisa sadar juga setelah tiga suara itu terdengar.

"Hn." Jawabku sekenanya. Aku membuka pintu kamar. Fuyu mengekor di belakangku.

"Apa perlu kita membangunkan yang lainnya?" Benar juga, ada baiknya aku dan Fuyu membangunkan mereka.

"Tapi, terlalu berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau Pencuri itu membawa senjata tajam?"

"Pencuri? Jadi itu pencuri?"

"Jadi sejak tadi kau kira yang membuat suara itu siapa kalau bukan pencuri?"

Aku menepuk jidatku. Tak kusangka, ternyata dia tidak menyadarinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah seperti biasa. Apa dia tidak takut?

"Kukira kucing nyasar yang cari makanan. Lagi pula, buat apa aku takut. Kalau memang itu pencuri, kita hajarlah." Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Wajahmulah yang mengatakannya." Sialan, bisa-bisanya dia mengejekku. Seringaiannya itu membuatku muak.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kau fikirkan hal yang membuatmu jengkel. Ayo kita periksa! Jangan beritahu yang lain." Sudahlah. Kuikuti saja maunya. Aku juga sudah memakai jam khusus ini.

"Kau turun duluan!" Eh? Seenaknya saja dia memerintahku.

"Kau saja."

"Kau lebih tua. Pimpinlah."

"Hubungannya apa? Kau yang mengajakku bukan?"

"Jadi kau takut?" W-What!? Aku takut? Yang benar saja.

"Untuk apa aku takut?"

"Kalau begitu jalanlah." Ck! Aku dijebaknya. Tunggu! Kenapa tidak kubalas saja? Aish… kenapa pikiranku lambat begini sih?

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang duluan? Apa kau juga takut?" Aku menyeringai melihatnya membeku. Tapi, aku melongo saat melihatnya dengan tenang menuruni tangga.

"Dasar penakut."

De Javu

Kuso! Kenapa aku terlihat seperti paman Naruto dan Fuyu seperti Tou-san? Kok jadi terbalik seperti ini. Dua minggu lalu, saat kami jalan-jalan bersama ke taman bermain,Tou-san dan paman Naruto juga melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi bedanya, saat itu mereka berdua ingin masuk rumah hantu dan saling menyuruh satu sama lain. Akhirnya Tou-san duluanlah yang masuk dan mengatakan 'Dasar Penakut' pada paman Naruto. Benar-benar memalukkan!

Fuyu sudah sampai di pertengahan tangga. Langsung saja kususul dia dan berjalan bersisihan dengannya. Kami menapaki setiap anak tangga sampai yang terakhir.

Gelap. Ya, hanya kegelapanlah yang terlihat. Paman Naruto meman terbiasa mematikan lampu di lantai satu, saat jam 9, kecuali bagian luar rumah.

"Dapur menyala." Mendengar bisikan Fuyu, aku langsung menoleh kearah dapur yang terang benerang.

"Apa pencuri itu niat mencuri atau tidak sih?" gumamku sweatdrop.

"Abaikan saja pikiranmu yang kacau itu, Lefvi. Ayo kita pe– apa maumu?"

Aku langsung menghentikan Fuyu yang akan berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti ayahnya yang selalu kalah berdebat dengan Tou-sanku.

"Aku saja yang pimpin kali ini. Dasar bocah!" Desisku dan langsung meninggalkan dia di belakang. Tak kuhiraukan dia yang sepertinya mengumpat kesal. Hahaha… ingin sekali aku melepaskan tawaku tapi, tidak mungkin di saat seperti ini.

Langkahku terhenti tepat di balik tembok yang memisahkan ruang makan dengan dapur. Ingin kuintip, tapi aku ragu. Kulirik Fuyu, nampaknya dia tenang-tenang saja tapi, dia memegang…

…sebuah pistol?

NANI? PISTOL?

"A–"

"Sssstt… tenanglah ini bukan pistol sungguhan. Ini pistol mainan yang biasa ku pakai dengan Yuki untuk bermain air." Untunglah~.

"Sana masuk duluan. Aku yang akan menembak kalau mereka akan menghajarmu."

"Aku jadi umpan?"

"Tentu saja."

Grrrhhh… rasanya dia saja yang ingin kutembak. Bisa-bisanya aku yang jadi umpan. Sudahlah, bocah sepertinya hanya seorang penakut yang mengumpankan seseorang demi keselamatannya sendiri. Yap, itu benar. Akulah sang pemberani. Hehehe… kalau Nee-san tau aku seberani ini, pasti dia tidak akan mengejekku lagi. Lihat saja Nee-san, aku pasti akan menceritakan hal hebat ini!

"Tunggu apa lagi!?"

"Iya…iya…" aku pun memposisikan diriku menghadap ke dapur tapi, tidak sampai membuatku dapat melihat keadaan dapur tersebut.

PUK

"Eh?"

BRUUGG

"Ittai~"

DOR DOR DOR

DHUAR DHUAR

TREEETT TREEETT TREEETT

"TANJOUBI OMEDETO LEFVI!"

Eh? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di sini? Tiba-tiba saja Fuyu mendorongku. Suara tembakan dan petasan, lalu terompet? Dan seruan selamat ulang tahun. Untukku kah? Kulihat semua pandangan yang mengarah padaku. Ada Tou-san, Kaa-san, paman Naruto, bibi Hinata, paman Itachi, paman Konohamaru, bibi Hanabi, Yuki, dan Revina. Mereka tersenyum padaku, kecuali Yuki dan Revina yang tertawa melihatku. Apa wajahku terlihat bego ya?

Aku pun menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat. Aku melihat Fuyu dengan gaya sok kerennya, yang bersandar pada tembok sambil meniup ujung pistol a la cowboy yang berhasil menembak musuh. Jadi, tidak ada pencuri? Dan ini semua hasil pekerjaan mereka? Sialan… aku berhasil ditipu oleh mereka.

"Mission Complete." Ucap Fuyu sambil membantuku berdiri. Cih, kurasakan wajahku memerah. Apa aku terlalu senang mendapatkan semua ini? Kulihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12.01. Pas banget. Ternyata ini sudah tanggal 26 ya…

"Otanjoubi omedeto, Lefvi-kun!" Ucap Kaa-san dan Tou-san bersamaan. Bedanya, Kaa-san dengan nada bersemangat sedangkan Tou-san dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Tapi tidak masalah, aku sangat senang dengan kejutan ini. Ternyata masih ada rencana seperti ini ya? Hebat juga!

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuatku dan Revina takut."

"Apa maksudmu?" sudah bagus aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku, Fuyu malah mengejeknya. Kenapa juga dia dan Revina takut?

"Kau benar-benar membuatku takut dengan senyuman itu, Lefvi-kun. Hihihi…" Revina terkikik geli.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik, kita mulai pestanya sekarang."

Dia sudah kembali seperti semula, heh? Baguslah, apa mungkin dia bersikap aneh tadi, untuk membuatku bingung.

"HAHAHAHAH… wajah berpikirmu sama seperti si Teme ini, Lefvi~"

DUAK

"Ittai~, kenapa kau memukulku, Sakura-chan~?"

"Itu karena kau mengejek Sasuke-kun, Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, yamete yo!"

"Yare-yare… kalian memulainya lagi."

"HAHAHAHA…." Aku tertawa bersama Yuki dan Revina juga paman Konohamaru melihat pertengkaran Kaa-san dan paman Naruto. Bibi Hinata melerai mereka berdua, sedangkan Tou-san hanya menonton dengan pandangan suntuk. Bibi Hanabi juga hanya menonton sambil memakan cemilan yang tersedia. Jadi, untuk ini Tou-san dan paman Itachi membeli cemilan. Tapi…

"Bagaimana bisa kalian mendekor dapur secepat ini? Terus, sejak kapan kalian memasak semua ini?" Keluarlah hal yang paling membuatku bingung. Kalau perilaku mereka semua aku bisa mengenalisis meskipun entah itu benar atau tidak. Tapi, kalau hal itu kan, rasanya agak sulit.

"Ne, Yuki-chan, nampaknya otaknya agak konslet. Apa mungkin gara-gara rencanamu ini ya?"

Cih, apa dia mengejekku? Sialan! Dia malah mengeluarkan seringaian menyebalkan itu.

"Eh? Yang benar? Revina ambil picking bag sekarang!"

Dan Yuki beneran percaya! What the Heaven!? Arrghhh… ku akui, mungkin loading otakku melambat karena kejadian ini, tapi untuk apa Revina disuruh ambil picking bag?

"Kore, Yuki-chan!"

Benda apa yang akan di ambil anak itu? Aku masih menatapnya. Yuki pun mengeluarkan benda yang paling membuatku membelalak. Serius!? Hey, kalau pakai itu, otakku malah makin tidak waras! Kenapa ada alat itu sih?

"Sini, biar Yuki yang pakai kan!"

Spontan saja kakiku berlari meninggalkan dapur. Aku tak memperdulikan pesta itu lagi. Aku hanya kabur dari Yuki yang membawa alat pemutar otak. Gawat! Kalau sampai terpasang, aku bisa jadi aneh selama seminggu nih.

"TOLONG KAA-SAN! TOLONG TOU-SAN! TOOOLLLOOOONGGGG!"

Setelah teriakanku itu, yang kudengar hanyalah tawa mereka yang keras dan juga langkah kaki yang mengejarku. Cih! Aku harus kabur!

Lefvi POV End

.

Tsuzuku

.

Ending chap ini Gaje ya? Hehehe… aneh ya? Hehehe… gomen na~ yah… maklumlah, hanya ini yang terpikirkan di otak minimalis NaYu… semoga senang dan tidak membosankan… Review yaa….


End file.
